EN BUSCA DE LOS CULLEN
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Jacob y Renesmee lograron escapar de la masacre de los Vulturi,ella crece creyendo que es la culpable de la muerte de su familia,años despues se rencuentran con Alice y Jasper qienes aseguran que su familia esta con vida y son controlados por los Vulturi
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es mía xD **

**Summary: Jacob y Renesmee lograron escapar de la masacre de los Vulturi, ella crece creyendo que es la culpable de la muerte de su familia, años despues se rencuentran con Alice y Jasper quienes aseguran que su familia esta con vida y son controlados por los Vulturi**

**- - En Busca De Los Cullen - -**

**Prologo **

_**Jacob **_

Sentía miedo, miedo pero no por mi si no por la pequeña que tenía en mi lomo… mi pequeña Renesmee se aferraba a mi pelaje, yo esperaba a que todo sucediera. ¿Cuánto tardarían mas en llegar? La psíquica cobarde había predicho que llegarían cuando la nieve tocara el suelo pero aun no veía ni olía nada.

Tanto como los vampiros y la manada estaba alerta esperando a que llegaran, veía a Bella que tenía la tensión evidente en su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando los vi, venían llegando poco a poco en un desfile de capas rojas y negras, se veía para algunas personas impresionante para mi era una sentencia de muerte. Nessie tomo mi pelo con fuerza, parecía que sentía lo que estaba pasando no quería asustarla…no a ella, asi que comencé a hacer ruiditos y a mover mis orejas de forma graciosa para que se entretuviera.

-lindo- dijo con su pequeña voz, comenzando a perseguir mi oreja tratando de sostenerla

Era lo único que podía hacer, miraba a Bella y ella me miraba a mi sabíamos ambos que en el peor de los casos yo tenia que salvar a su hija.

Edward solo nos miraba, pero no decía palabra estaba mas concentrado en observar la fila de chupasangres que se estaba formando frente a nosotros, aunque aquel vampiro controlador de emociones no estuviera aquí yo podía sentir su tensión.

-queridos amigos- unos de los chupasangres del otro bando había hablado…

Su tono no era el que yo creía, una sentencia de muerte…

.

.

Los cuerpos destrozados de todos nuestros aliados caían frente a mi… yo no sabia que hacer mi manada como la de Sam peleaba, había bajas también de lado contrario pero no podía unírmeles para ayudar tenia algo mas importante a mi cuidado.

Solamente esquivaba, sin brusquedad Renesmee se sostenía a mi, tenia miedo que en un falso movimiento ella callera.

-¡Jacob!- voltee a mi derecha Bella venia corriendo hacia mi- tienes que irte

Comencé a negar, no la dejaría ella era mi mejor amiga no podía dejarla.

-escúchame- tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y me miro a los ojos, a pesar de que ahora eran de un dorado intenso, siempre serian para mi esos ojos chocolate que alguna vez quise- debes irte Jake- miro hacia arriba en donde Nessie nos miraba- cuídala… por favor cuídala mucho ella es ahora tu responsabilidad

Agache mis orejas, y gimotee no quería despedirme…

-les prometo que nos veremos algún día- me agache un poco para que pudiera acariciar a su hija- te amo Nessie

-¿mami?

-se buena- le dio un beso- ahora váyanse- se oyó un grito desgarrador y ambos miramos… Edward estaba siendo atacado por tres vampiros- ¡Edward! ¡Vete Jacob vete! ¡Corre y no te detengas!- sin decirme nada mas corrió a ayudar a su esposo

Sin dar una mirada atrás corrí… corrí lo mas rápido que mis patas me lo permitían no podía mirar atrás si lo hacia correría a ayudar a Bella y eso seria una mala idea.

Conforme corría recordaba todos los momentos que pasamos, los días divertidos que pasamos juntos, el día que nos conocíamos, la época en la que estuve enamorado de ella, todas las cosas que pasamos hasta el nacimiento de Nessie. Mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas pero no me detendría correría hasta que ya no tuviera más energía.

.

.

_Canadá_

Comencé a sentir el calor bajo mis patas, podría jurar que las tendría ahora con muchas cortadas y ampollas, pero ahora creía estar a salvo, me detuve cerca de un pequeño pueblo tenia que proteger a la niña del frio, mi pelo no era lo suficientemente abrigador para ella.

Por suerte Bella la había abrigado.

Me agache para que la pequeña se pudiera bajar en lo que yo volvía a mi forma humana. Me puse mis shorts y busque entre las cosas de la maleta, había una gran playera me la puse y volví con Nessie que miraba todos lados.

-aquí estoy Nessie- la cargue, pero ella seguía viendo por todos lados

-¿mami? ¿Papi?- sus ojitos mostraban temor y tristeza

-ellos no están aquí, ¿lo entiendes?

-si- me dijo asintiendo- ¿Es por mi culpa? ¿Soy mala?

-no Renesmee- se encogió a mi todo de voz- lo siento- acaricie su cabeza, no sabia cuanto ella entendería de la situación pero ahora escuchando su respuesta entendía que sabia mas de lo que aparentaba- nada es tu culpa

-no volveré a ver a mami, ni a mi papi… ni mi familia

-los veremos te lo prometo, tu madre me lo dijo- le sonreí- ya veras

Camine con ella en brazos hacia el pueblo, desde ahora mi único propósito seria cuidar a Nessie, comenzaríamos de nuevo ella y yo. Tenia la esperanza de que Bella cumpliría su promesa yo la conocía, siempre cumplía sus promesas. Mire a Renesmee de nuevo, miraba al frente sin ninguna emoción.

Estaba seguro que ella se sentía mal, pero haría lo posible por que su vida fuera feliz.

_Bella, Edward no tarden tanto, su hija los necesita…_

**Hola, esta es mi nueva historia... bueno mas que nada el prologo de esta...**

**¿les late o mejor me voy a hervir esparragos?**

**espero sus comentarios...**

**besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	2. Chapter 2

**- - En Busca De Los Cullen - -**

**Capitulo 1**

_**Jacob **_

Despues de más de tres meses de andar de nómadas por fin Nessie y yo nos establecimos en un pequeño pueblo llamado Baltimore en Pensilvania (mientras el cambio de Nessie no fuera tan repentino), no teníamos idea de donde estar pues los malditos Vulturi nos estarían buscando, por eso necesitaba un lugar con sol lo bueno que Nessie no era un vampiro en su totalidad si no estaríamos dentro de la casa toda la vida.

Gracias al cielo y a Bella por ser tan precavida, nos puso mucho dinero en la pequeña maleta, además de que nos abrió una cuenta en el banco; una para Renesmee ahora Vanessa y para mi, eso fue lo que siempre me gusto de Bella su determinación y la manera que parecía predecir todo. Asi que por ahora Nessie y yo teníamos la vida arreglada, aunque hablando de Nessie sus cambios seguían, pero no eran tan notables, pero aun asi solo estaríamos aquí por unas semanas… nos la pasaríamos de nómadas por unos años, al menos podía decir que físicamente ella estaba bien por que emocionalmente era un total caos en las noches lloraba pidiendo a su mami y a su papi por primera vez no le pude cumplir su petición, a pesar de todo ella creía que seguían vivos y que pronto nos volveríamos a ver, yo al sentir su tardanza ya estaba comenzando a dudar.

Solo sabía tres cosas:

Que la familia Cullen, no volvería.

De la vampira psíquica nunca supe nada.

No los quería ver, eran unos cobardes y no los quería cerca de Nessie.

-Jake- me llamo mi pequeña- ¿mami vendrá hoy?

-lo siento nena- la cargue- hoy no

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me vio con sus ojitos llorosos- ella prometió que nos veríamos pronto… ya es pronto Jake

-solo lo se Nessie…

-no me digas Nessie- se tallo sus ojitos- a mami no le gustaba

-creí que te gustaba- la mire triste, no pensé que con tan solo decirle asi la ponía triste

-pero a mi mamá no

-cuando ella vuelva, me pateara el trasero ¿verdad?

-si

-¿quieres jugar algo?- la deje en el suelo- ¿quieres ir al parque?

-no, quiero leer en mi cuarto

Tomando su medallón que le colgaba se fue a su cuarto. Yo me deje caer en el pequeño sillón viéndola partir, tenia que hablar muy pronto con ella tenia que hacerle entender que sus padres nunca volverían debía quitarle esa esperanza por su bien, había dejado de ser ella misma por que se negaba a usar su don, según ella era el culpable de todo.

¿Cómo sacarle esa idea?...

_10 años despues_

Sentía empujones a lado de mi cama, me moví dándole la espalda a aquello que me molestaba fue entonces cuando la cama se levanto y yo caí al suelo.

-¡demonios!- me levante- ¿Qué te pasa?

-no te levantabas, necesito que me lleves a la universidad… y ya es tarde- salió del cuarto

Mi pequeña Renesmee ya no era pequeña, hace 3 años descubrimos que su crecimiento se había detenido, ahora parecía una señorita de 17 años pero con un carácter de una mujer de 30, no lo veía raro pues había sido obligada a madurar hace tiempo. No es que fuera mala, al contrario era la chica mas dulce y buena que puede existir solo que era muy seria.

Una imagen de su madre, de la cual tuve que habla hace mucho tiempo…

_-ven Ness… Renesmee- me corregí cuando me miro mal- tenemos que hablar_

_-¿de que?- ella se sentó en mis piernas, ahora estaba más alta, tenia la fisionomía de una niña de 7 años, ahora sentía que era buen tiempo para hablar de lo sucedido_

_-es muy importante que entiendas esto_

_-¿de que?- repitió _

_-¿recuerdas por que nos fuimos de Forks?_

_-por que los malos fueron _

_-si- tenia que buscar las palabras adecuadas, era muy difícil_

_-mis papis no volverán- me sorprendió, por que era una afirmación no una pregunta- lo se_

_-sabes que ellos siempre estarán contigo ¿verdad?- asintió- y yo también… nunca te voy abandonar- ella rodeo sus bracitos en mi cuello y comenzó a llorar- tranquila…_

_-me lo prometes_

_-te lo prometo _

_-te quiero mucho Jake_

_-yo también pequeña_

Desde entonces mi niña cambio, al principio pensé que era por que se sentía muy sola y necesitaba amigos o distraerse por eso quise que estudiara en una primaria con niños, pero fue inútil no paso ni una semana cuando la maestra me llamo diciéndome que "Vanessa" tenia problemas para relacionarse con sus compañeros, y esa misma semana la tuve que sacar por que ya no quería regresar.

A partir de ahí estudio en casa, que lo hacia mas por distracción mas que por gusto. El tiempo paso dejando a esa dulce pero triste niña ahora convertida en una señorita, que despues de un tiempo me sorprendió que de la nada quisiera ir a la universidad.

-¡Jacob!

-Ya voy Renesmee- aun adormilado, me vestí y baje ella estaba con un pan con mermelada en la mano y café en el otro

-para ti- me los dio- lo siento mucho, no quise levantarte asi

-no te preocupes- me comí todo de un tajo- ¿lista?

-si

Llegamos al coche, ella se subió primero y yo despues íbamos por las calles de Bismarck, nuestra residencia actual. La cual nos llevo un poco adaptaron pues al solo ser una ella una joven y yo "un hombre mayor" la gente tiende a hablar, pero eso no nos importo nosotros sabíamos lo que pasaba y era lo que importaba.

-¿Cómo crees que te vaya hoy?

-bien supongo- se encogió de hombros

-Nessie

-Jacob- me miro molesta

-lo siento, mira no se que mas hacer pero no me gusta verte asi… se que extrañas mucho a tus padres pero es hora de que los dejes ir… ¿crees que ellos les gustaría verte asi?

-no pero… no puedo evitarlo, los extraño mucho- su voz se rompió en la ultima parte- es todo mi culpa

-¡Renesmee basta!- grite, me pare en una orilla y la encare- cuantas veces te tengo que decir que tu no eres la culpable, si no ellos… esos malditos que acabaron con nuestra felicidad

-pero…

-nada de peros, tu no puedes pasar la eternidad culpándote…

-¿eternidad?

-si, por que aunque lo niegues… eres mitad vampiro- vi como se tensaba

-odio eso

-pues lo eres, por que si lo odias es como si odiaras a tu padre

-lo siento- se arrojo a mis brazos- tratare de ser mas… comprensiva

-no tienes que ser comprensiva- la estreche mas contra mi- tienes que superar, olvidar y dejar que tus padres descansen en paz, solo recuérdalos en los momentos felices que vivieron juntos.

-fueron muy pocos

-pero importantes- le levante el rostro con mi mano, me perdí en sus ojos esos hermosos ojos tan expresivos y a la vez guardianes de secretos, sabia que este día llegaría en que yo la vería mas que una pequeña pero no podía evitarlo- no me gusta que llores… me duele verte llorar y no poder hacer nada para ayudarte

-tu has hecho mucho- me dijo sin dejar de mirarme- me has cuidado todo este tiempo y eso hace que…- cerro los ojos- hace que te conviertas en una persona muy importante para mi

-te quiero mucho Nessie

-yo también Jake

Como si de un imán se tratara fui acercándome muy lentamente, ella cerró los ojos lo que me hizo avanzar más. Cuando sentía su aliento cerca, fue entonces cuando nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso tierno.

-eso fue…- me dijo ella cuando nos separamos

-maravilloso

-no sabes cuanto eh soñado con esto

-¿de verdad?- lo mire sorprendido

-si, pero nunca pensé que me vieras como algo mas que tu pequeña

-eres mi pequeña… siempre serás mi pequeña

-gracias

-bueno tenemos que darnos prisa, ya hemos perdido mucho el tiempo y no quiero que llegues tarde

-Jake no importa- me tomo de la mano- nunca eh ido a clases

-¿Qué?- lo mire sorprendido

-solo era una escusa para pasar tiempo a solas y pues… culparme por todo

-pero yo te veía entrar

-solo entraba… pero no me veías salir- me sonrió- me escapaba… soy mitad vampiro ¿recuerdas? Me se escurrir por ahí…

-bueno me hubiera gustado decir que quería estar contigo pero se que querías estar sola

_**Renesmee **_

Miraba por la ventana el pequeño paisaje, pensando en las palabras de Jacob: ¿de verdad no era mi culpa? Por lo poco que recordaba los Vulturi venían por mi causa, las pocas frases que recordaba de las platicas de mi familia era algo de niños inmortales, era obvio que hablaban de mi, ya que yo era la única niña ahí.

No sabia ni que pensar

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- me pregunto Jake despues de un rato, lo mire y al encontrarme con sus ojos pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos aunque el se veía muy brusco déjenme decir que sus labios eran tibios y muy tiernos

-no lo se, nada supongo

-mirar películas- me sonrió, como decirle que no

-pero quiero palomitas de queso con galletas de naranja

-¡guac! que asco- me miro horrorizado- ¿Cómo te puede gustar eso?

-¿las has probado?

-no

-¿tienes idea a que sabe?

-no

-¿Cómo puedes saber que saben tan mal?- lo mire ahora con mas detenimiento

-bueno, es solo que es algo salado y algo dulce yo no…

-bueno entonces no juzgues antes de probar

Íbamos por la carretera cuando de repente Jacob frunció la nariz y su cara se veía molesta, aspire un poco y pude distinguir ese aroma tan particular lo sabia por que yo olía igual.

-¡vampiros!

-¡vampiros!

Nos miramos asustados, no es que me diera miedo pues eran de mi especie además de que Jacob no había dejado del todo su faceta de lobo asi que entre los dos podíamos con quien fuera.

-tenemos que huir de aquí

-Jacob, solo son vampiros no pasa nada

-¿no pasa nada?- me miro enojado- no hablaras en serio

-ellos no creo que nos hagan daño, de todas formas soy uno de ellos

-pero solo la mitad, recuerda que tu corazón late y tienes sangre

-si, pero a lo mejor son nómadas y andan de paso… recuerda lo que decía mi familia

-esta bien, pero de todas formas estaremos alerta

Asentí y llegamos a casa, Jacob no dejo de estar ansioso en toda la tarde, miraba a cada rato a la ventana y por cualquier ruido se ponía nervioso temía que se transformara en lobo dentro de la casa.

-¡Jake calmate! Me estas volviendo loca

-lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo, los siento cerca

-solo están de paso, si es asi debemos dejarlos

-lo se pero no puedo evitar sentir esto, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento

-no te preocupes, ven- le tome la mano- vamos por algo de comer ¿si?

-esta bien

No importa lo que hiciera el aun estaba ansioso, por mas de una ocasión quise distraerlo pero no me hacia caso seguía mirando hacia afuera como si esperara algo. Seguíamos en la cocina cando de repente el se puso tenso y miro hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-quédate aquí- me empujo hacia el banco- no salgas por favor

-pero…

-solo hazme caso por favor

Asentí y el salió de la pequeña cocina, solo se escucharon sus pasos y de la puerta ser abierta entonces de repente se escucharon gritos.

-¡fuera de aquí!

-quiero verla- era una voz familiar, pero no daba de donde

-¡no tienen derecho!

-¿no tenemos derecho?- dijo otra voz igual de conocida- ¡somos su familia!- ¿familia?

-no me hagan reir… ustedes no son familia… ¡los abandonaron!

-no es asi- la otra voz se escuchaba triste- nosotros jamás quisimos…

-lárguense de aquí, no lo repetiré

-¡no Jacob! ¡No nos hagas esto!- la otra voz sollozaba- solo déjanos verla

La voz se escuchaba tan desesperada que por un momento pensé es salir y enfrentar aquello, pero algo me decía que no debía Jacob me lo había dejado claro.

-¡eh dicho no! ¡Lárguense!

-por favor, tardamos 10 años en encontrarlos

-no me importa, solo perdieron su tiempo ella ya no los necesita… menos a unos traidores como ustedes

-no…

-creo que no es buen momento Alice

Alice _Alice _ ¡Alice!

Yo conocía esos nombres, ellos eran…

Salí de mi escondite para enfrentarlos, ellos estaban frente a Jacob pero dentro de la casa pero a un paso de la puerta, nuestras miradas se encontraron, la mía era sorpresa mientras que la de ellos era de alivio.

-Nessie- susurro ella

-tía Alice

No pude decir nada más por que sus brazos me rodearon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthep Meyer, lo unico mio es la historia**

**Hola, graciotas por los reviews...**

**- -En Busca De Los Cullen- -**

**Capitulo 2**

_**Renesmee**_

Aun me tenía en sus brazos, pero yo no podía sentir nada más que una confusión muy grande. ¿Por qué despues de tanto tiempo ellos decidían buscarnos? Por que no mejor se quedaron con nosotros y lucharon junto a los demás…

Ahora en lugar de alegría lo único que tenía era un inmenso sentimiento de rencor, asi que la empuje para que se alejara de mí.

-¿Nessie?

-¡no me digas asi!- le dije enojada- ¿Por qué volvieron?

-¿de que hablas?- me pregunto mi ti… Jasper- vinimos por que…

-no- lo interrumpí- ustedes huyeron cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, no tuvieron el valor de quedarse y luchar junto a mi familia, ¡en cambio se largaron como el par de cobardes que son!-les grite con las lagrimas en los ojos- no ayudaron a mis padres, mis abuelos y mis tíos… ni tampoco a la manada de Jake, ¡tu pudiste ayudarles!- señale a Alice- pero no… ¡mis padres murieron! ¡Mi madre se sacrifico para poder salvarme!

Me deje caer de rodillas ya no podía ser mas fuerte el ultimo recuerdo de mis padres me torturaba cada día… lo ultimo que recuerdo es la cara de angustia de mi madre y el grito de dolor de mi padre, los cuerpos de todas esas personas, la manada de Jake… todo eso me causaba pesadillas, y todo era por mi culpa.

-perdóname Renesmee- se acerco Alice a mi y yo me aleje- pero te juro que jamás los abandonamos y mucho menos huimos

-mientes

-es la verdad- me trato de tocar el hombro pero no quería que me tocara- Nessie

-¡ya te dijo que la dejes en paz!- Jacob la empujo y ella solamente se hizo para atrás- ahora lárguense antes de que pierda la paciencia

-no nos iremos hasta que Renesmee escuche la verdad- Jasper se puso frente a el- y solamente _ella _decidirá si nos cree o no

-¿y que les hace creer que los voy a escuchar?

-por favor- de nuevo Alice se acerco a mi- escúchanos

Jacob se arrodillo a mi lado, me miraba con una preocupación pura y también con ruego.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-es tu decisión – me acaricio el cabello- lo que mas quisiera es echarlos pero solo tu tienes la ultima palabra.- asentí y los mire

-bien, pero no les aseguro que les crea o no

-gracias

-aun no agradezcas

Alice suspiro y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de mi, Jasper solamente se quedo parado junto a ella, yo me recargue en el sillón aun en el suelo Jacob se sentó a mi lado, los mire y ambos tenían cara de molestia pero rápidamente cambiaron de semblante.

-bien… todo empezó cuando tuve la visión de que los Vulturi vendrían a juzgarnos por bueno una mala denuncia por parte de Irina, no la conociste…

-si la conocí- interrumpí- era aquella vampira que nos observaba a mamá, a Jake y a mi

-si esa, Edward y los demás no lograron alcanzarla, sabíamos exactamente a donde iría, no había tiempo teníamos que actuar rápido, cuando estábamos pensando en traer a varios testigos para que nos apoyaran acerca de ti… yo tuve una visión bueno no era exactamente una visión por que era un punto ciego junto con Jasper y a mi, no tenia sentido ya que los únicos puntos ciegos para mi eran ustedes dos.

"fue entonces cuando decidi que teníamos que buscar ese punto ciego, si ese era como tu podríamos estar salvados por que demostraríamos que eras inofensiva y no eras una niña inmortal, fue cuando tu tío y yo- fruncí el seño, cuando dijo tío- bueno, por eso salimos asi de rápido no había tiempo que perder"

-pudiste haber dicho algo, no sabes como se pusieron todos cuando se dieron cuenta que no regresarían, mi abuela lloro por días y mamá estaba decepcionada pero no lo demostró… dirás que era muy pequeña para saberlo… pero lo sabía

-lo se, pero no quería ilusionarlos con algo que no podría ser… ¿Qué pasaba si se los decía? Se confiarían de mi visión y no haríamos nada.

-aun asi fue mortal, no hubo diferencia- dijo Jacob

-te voy hacer una pregunta Jacob ¿Cuánto tardarías tu buscando algo que no puedes ver?

-si no lo puedo ver mejor no lo busco

-gran respuesta- dijo con sarcasmo- típica de ti

Ambos se miraban con odio yo no sabia que pensar, lo mejor era que siguieran con su historia.

-por favor continua- dije

-despues de mandarles a Zafrina y Senna, entre Jasper, Kachiri y yo estuvimos buscando, pero era muy difícil… despues de mucho tiempo encontramos a Nahuel, otro joven inmortal… no sabes lo alegre que me encontraba por que podíamos mostrarles la evidencia me costo trabajo convencerlo a el y a su tía pero lo logre- entonces su cara perdió todo rastro de alegría- cuando llegamos era demasiado tarde…

-solo había cenizas y cuerpos- termino Jasper por ella- pero había una esperanza, hubo varios de la manada que sobrevivieron

-¿Qué?- se levanto Jacob rápidamente

-sobrevivieron 4 entre ellos Seth

-¿Seth? ¿Qué paso con Leah? ¿Y Sam?- el solo negó, Jacob cerro los puños y comenzó a temblar- ¡maldición!

-Jake calmate

-¡no Renesmee! ¡Ellos murieron! ¡Solo quedaron 4! ¡4!... debí estar con ellos

-¿y yo?

-no me arrepiento y lo sabes Nessie- se agacho de nuevo y me acaricio la mejilla- pero…

-lo se- mire a los vampiros que estaban frente mío- ya contaron su historia, ahora váyanse

-aun no terminamos

-no me interesa- les di la espalda- mi familia esta muerta y ya no hay mas que decir

-¡es que no están muertos!

-¡que!- gire la mirada- no bromees

-no lo hago, hubo algo que notamos… el aroma, no había ningún rastro del olor de la familia

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-despues de eso fui con Seth se que eso rompía el tratado pero no me importaba, aun que el ya no es el mismo muchacho alegre que conocimos no se negó darme información… los Vulturi se llevaron a nuestra familia y cuando les preguntamos por ustedes solo nos dijeron que habían huido no sabes lo que me alegre con ello fue cuando comenzamos a buscarlos… pero como te dije antes cuanto tardas en buscar algo que no ves.

-no es verdad, ¡mientes!

-te lo juro Renesmee- me miro- si crees que te miento, bien… pero nosotros iremos a Italia e iremos buscarlos, si no quieres ir pues no te obligare pero…

De repente, su rostro se quedo vacio Jasper se acerco a ella de forma inmediata sujetándola, ahora recordaba esa cara, eso hacia cuando tenia una visión.

-¿Qué viste Alice?- pregunto Jasper, ella lo miro entre feliz e incrédula

-Rosalie

-¿Qué?- le pregunto

-¡Rosalie esta viva! ¡Ella esta a salvo!- grito

-¿en donde se encuentra?

-no lo vi muy bien, pero debemos buscarla… no se por que no la vi antes.

Si mi tía Rose estaba viva, eso quiere decir…

-¡yo voy!- me levante- mi tía Rosalie esta viva

-Renesmee…- me dijo Jacob- no les creerás ¿o si?- los mire, tenia que arriesgarme ¿Cuánto mas me podría decepcionar?

-no les creo, pero me debo de asegurar

-esta bien, voy contigo- se levanto y fue hacia las habitaciones, seguramente iba por una maleta de cambios.

-buscare algo para comer- igual me fui a la cocina

-no es necesario- hablo Alice- podemos cazar…

-yo no cazo…- la interrumpí- eso es para los vampiros

-tu eres uno Renesmee

-solo la mitad, mi peor mitad

Los deje ahí y entre a la cocina, toma una bolsa y metí algunas cosas enlatadas para que duraran un poco, ya si se acababa podíamos comprar algo en el camino pues no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo estaríamos fuera.

-listo- dije saliendo de la cocina- espero que sea suficiente por ahora

-sabes que no te debes preocupar por eso nosotros podemos comprar…

-no- interrumpí de nuevo-entiendan que el motivo por el cual voy con ustedes es el hecho de que quiero ver si es cierto que mi tía Rose esta viva.

-lo esta Nessie lo esta, confía en mi

-lo siento pero no puedo- nos quedamos mirando por un rato, sabia que estaba siendo uy dura con ellos, pero no tenia otra alternativa la imagen que me quede de ellos era muy difícil de superar, ¿pero que pasaba si decían la verdad?- mira Alice se que estoy siendo dura pero debes de entenderme, no es fácil para mi quitarme esa imagen que me quede de ustedes es muy difícil de olvidar, y no se ahora que pasara

-perdónanos Renesmee- hablo Jasper- debes creernos, de verdad nos dolió mucho dejarlos, mas sabiendo lo que se avecinaba… creo que no fuimos consientes de que lo que sucedería quizá con el tiempo puedas perdonarnos y te demostraremos lo mucho que queremos a nuestra familia

-y lo mucho que de verdad te extrañamos

-lo dudo

-es verdad, eras nuestra pequeña… ¿recuerdas cuando aprendiste a caminar?-asentí aunque eran muy vagos mis recuerdos podía recordar cuando la veía caminar a ella parcia mas bien que danzaba y yo tenia tantas ganas de parecerme a ella por eso lo intente- me gusto la idea de que trataras de imitarme

-bueno pues…

-ya estoy listo- Jacob salió del cuarto con una maleta en los hombros- es hora de irnos

-¿todo eso es tuyo?- le pregunte

-también tuyo tontuela- se rio entre dientes- a poco crees que iba ser todo mío

-jeje esta bien…

.

.

-¡maldita! ¿Cuánto mas estaremos caminando?- se quejo Jacob

-deja de quejarte, tu quisiste venir

Era la tercera discusión del día, ya llevábamos mas de 2 semanas buscando a la tía Rosalie y mas no la podíamos localizar, Alice y Jasper era quienes rastreaban pues yo no tenia practica en esto y todos esos sentidos los tenia algo asi como reprimidos por que odiaba mi parte vampiro, además de que nunca le vi caso utilizarlos… para que molestarse.

-¡si pero no pensé que te tardaras tanto!

-Jacob, calmate- le dije- estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos

-lo se lo se, pero ya tengo hambre

-siempre tienes hambre. ¡Eres peor que un niño!- le dijo Alice- comieron hace 3 horas, tu tienes la culpa por comerte hasta la parte de Renesmee

-soy un licántropo, ¿Qué querías? Como por que lo necesito…

-¿necesitar? ¿Por qué?- se le puso en frente- no has hecho nada mas que quejarte, solo me estorbas por que no puedo ver bien y para colmo no me sirves para rastrear… ¿y aun si tienes hambre?

-deja te lo dejo claro, duende- también la encaro- 1: me quejo por que quiero y te odio, 2: no tengo la culpa de ser genial y tu no…ah y te odio y 3: ¡no recuerdo como huele tu apestosa hermana! ¡Y te odio!- ok, se había pasado con la ofensa, puesto que era mi familia

-¡deja en paz a Rosalie! ¡Para ella tú hueles peor!

-¡basta!- grite harta de sus peleas- ¿Por qué no se llevan bien?... Jacob, Alice tiene razón te quejas mucho

-gracias…

-y Alice, no desquites tu furia con el también yo soy un punto ciego para ti

-pero tu no me molestas, esa es la diferencia

-como sea, hay que esperar a que Jasper regrese para ver si encontró algo que nos sirva

-bien- dijeron ambos

-perfecto

Nos mantuvimos sentados un rato, esperando a que Jasper regresara, pues había ido a dar unas vueltas por el perímetro a ver si podía al menos conseguir una pista de donde podría estar mi tía Rosalie.

Al cabo de una hora, sentimos una presencia Alice se levanto seguramente reconoció el olor de Jasper, y mal no estaba pues este venia saliendo de entre los arbustos. Eso me hizo pensar que tengo que empezar a poner en practica eso del rastreo y el reconocimiento del olor pues tarde o temprano tendría que emplearlos, aunque aun no los perdonaba del todo no se me hacia justo que ellos hicieran todo el trabajo.

-¿encontraste algo?

-solo un pequeño olor, pero igual puede ser de otro vampiro

-es la única pista que tenemos

-¿y tu has visto algo?

-aun no, sabes que Jacob no me deja ver con claridad… será mejor que me vaya un poco lejos para no estar tan cerca de su presencia y quizá vea algo.

-estoy de acuerdo

En un santiamén ella desapareció por el bosque, Jasper solo se quedo recargado en un árbol serio como lo recordaba, siempre me había preguntado que le había visto Alice a el, digo no es que fuera feo o algo… pero Jasper siempre estaba serio y un poco alejado de los demás mientras que ella era muy hiperactiva y alegre… supongo que esas son cosas que nunca sabré, a veces el amor es extraño.

Me senté en un piedra esperando a que llegara Jacob solamente se tiro en el pasto y en poco tiempo se quedo dormido por que comenzó a roncar, comencé a reir por su poca seriedad a las cosas, entonces podía sentir la mirada de Jasper en mi cosa que me ponía algo nerviosa.

-tranquilízate, no te voy hacer nada

-¿Cómo supiste que…?

-tengo un don ¿recuerdas?- me sonrió- solo estaba pensando en que deberías recibir entrenamiento, quiero decir… ¿no sabes rastrear?- negué- es necesario que aprendas ya que dios no lo quiera necesites estar alerta a cualquier peligro.

-lo se, pero no se si quiera

-¿Por qué? Eso es parte de ti

-una que no me gusta mucho

-no entiendo por que tanta aberración a tu especie, eso es lo que somos… por que si tanto odias lo que eres no tiene caso que sigas en esta búsqueda, regresa a casa con tu perro… nosotros seguiremos sin ustedes.- me dijo con tanta frialdad que me sentí mal, por que aunque lo negara tenia razón no se que hacia aquí si tanto odiaba a los vampiros

_¡Pero soy uno!_

Me gritaba mi mente…

-enséñame

-¿Qué cosa?- me dijo de la misma manera

-a ser un vampiro

-eso no se enseña, es algo con lo que se nace y para tu mala suerte asi naciste

-Jasper de verdad, siento lo que dije… pero entiéndeme

-lo entiendo, pero no debes negar lo que eres Renesmee

-lo se- levante la mirada, ahora con mas determinación- necesito de verdad que me enseñes a ser un verdadero vampiro ya que…- mire a Jake- el lo ha intentado pero soy demasiado terca como para hacerle caso y como el siempre me cumple lo que quiero…

-igual a Bella- me sonrió- tu madre es igual de terca que tu, al menos eso no has perdido eso

-eso creo

Al poco rato llego Alice, se molesto al ver a Jacob dormido pero no me dijo nada sabia que era una perdida de tiempo discutir. Nos miro a Jasper y a mi, tuve que contarle lo que le había dicho a su esposo ella solamente me sonrió y me dijo que seria de gran ayuda al momento de rastrear a nuestra familia ya que ella se encargaría de Rosalie, que por lo que nos dijo estaba cerca un pequeño pueblo llamado Tiburón.

.

.

Llegamos en un par de días, el pueblo era pequeño pero se veía confortable, tuvimos que esperar hasta que anocheciera pues ahí salía el sol. Cuanto fue de noche, salimos, la gente se nos quedaban viendo asombrados seguramente pues por lo que recordaba a los ojos humanos nosotros éramos hermosos.

Una gran tontería…

-esta cerca- dijo Alice

-¿Dónde?- le pregunte

Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó fijar su vista a muchos lados

-por haya- nos señalo un pequeño establecimiento, era un tienda de 24 horas ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

Corrimos a paso humano, en cuanto estuvimos frente vimos una cabellera rubio que se veía por la ventana, no aguante mas las ganas y me metí…

-en un momento le atiendo…- su voz, era ella jamás olvidaría

-buenas noches

-buenas…- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par- tu…- se acerco a mi hasta que quedamos frente a frente, me toco el rostro yo la mire, era obvio que no había cambiado nada era ella mi tía- Nessie…

-tía

-¡oh Renesmee!

Me abrazo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí en familia, no pude evitar llorar la había extrañado mucho.

-¿Rosalie?- entro Alice, mi tía se separo de mi y la observo de la nada sus ojos pasaron de ser cálidos a fríos

-¡tu!- le grito- ¡traidores!

**Jeje si encontraron a Rose, algo enojadita... si ella es una de las sobrevivientes de los Vulturi... ¿quieren saber como escapo? Vean el siguiente capi**

**besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de SM lo unico mio es la trama**

**hola que tal? quiero darle las gracias por los reviews, que poco a poco van subiendo jeje... ahora les dejo el capi...**

**- -En Busca De Los Cullen- -**

**Capitulo 3**

_**Renesmee**_

En cuanto mi tía vio en la entrada a Alice, un fuerte grito de odio les dio estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre ella- cosa que seria peligrosa por que había cámaras de seguridad por todo el lugar- y si no fuera por que Jacob había detenido a mi tía seguramente ella hubiera peleado con Alice, y lo mas seguro es que destrozaran el lugar y eso tampoco seria bueno.

-¡suéltame!- le dijo mientras que con un poco de mi ayuda la sacábamos del lugar por una puerta trasera- ¡te digo que me sueltes!

-tía Rose espera- le dije

-no, Renesmee… ellos son unos cobardes

-Rosalie por favor- dijo Alice- no sabes lo que ha pasado… lo que hemos pasado

-¿y tu si sabes lo que nosotros pasamos?- le dijo casi gruñendo

-tía- la llame de nuevo, ella me miro- escúchalos por favor

Su mirada se suavizo un poco, solamente asintió y Jacob la soltó.

-por que no me sorprende verte Jacob- dijo sacudiéndose el uniforme que traía

-a mi también me da gusto verte Barbie

- esta bien los escucho- dijo ignorando del comentario de Jacob

Y de nuevo ellos relataron todo lo que había pasado, desde su punto de vista ella solamente asentía y no había interrumpido ni una vez, por su mirada seria creo que estaba entendiendo la situación era eso o se estaba esforzando por contenerse.

-eso es todo

-lo mejor era que nos dijeras lo que viste

-no quería ilusionarlos por algo que no podría ser, se quedarían todos esperando a que mi visión se hiciera realidad y eso era lo ultimo que necesitábamos- contesto Alice- no sabes lo difícil que fue buscar algo que no puedes ver

-eso es lo que paso según Seth- hablo Jasper

-bueno, eso seria parte de lo que realmente paso

-¿Qué paso tía?- le pregunte desesperada- ¿mis padres están vivos?

Ella me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste- si lo están cielo- quise gritar de la emoción- pero ahora todo es diferente

-¿de que hablas?

-todo empezó cuando ustedes se fueron…- nos señalo a Jacob y a mi

_**Rosalie **_

_La matanza de los Vulturi era horrible, por mas que yo eliminaba a cada vampiro que se ponía en frente no le veía fin a nada, veía a mi lado a Emmett nunca se alejo de mi derrumbando a quienes se les ponía en camino o mas bien los que estaban dispuestos a atacarme._

_Creíamos que desde que Edward y Sam habían eliminado a Jane y Alec eso seria mas fácil, pero no contábamos con la otra vampira que apareció en medio de todo no tuve mucho tiempo para razonar por que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos varios cuerpos de la manada incluyendo el de Sam se encontraban sin vida._

_Mire a mi familia que se quedo petrificada al ver la escena, pose mis ojos en Emmett que se notaba desconcertado._

_-¿Qué paso? Eso… ¡argh!- de repente cayo al suelo, inmóvil pues Edward lo estaba sujetando _

_-¿Edward? ¡Que demonios haces!- al momento de que el levanto la mirada pude notar la diferencia, sus ojos ya no eran de color dorado ahora eran negros totalmente- ¿Edward?_

_Tampoco pude hacer mucho por que, Bella me tenía atrapada_

_-¿Bella?- y de la misma manera que Edward tenia la mirada diferente- ¡Bella maldita sea reacciona!_

_Para cuando levante la vista note a varios que eran nuestros aliados siendo sujetados por Kate, Benjamín, Eleazar y Zafrina… lo extraño es que solo Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Tanya, Carmen y yo éramos sujetados ya que los demás estaban siendo eliminados… por primera vez en mis casi 100 años de vida tuve miedo._

_-bien hecho Edith- levante la vista y Aro le palmeaba la espalda a la vampira que hace poco hizo acto de presencia- no creí que llegaras a tiempo _

_-mis disculpas señor- hizo una leve reverencia- la misión de Moscú me retraso y necesitaba cazar- le sonrió como si estuviera hablando de una niña a la cual la atrapan robando un dulce. _

_-oh pero que descuidado soy- hizo un gesto como si de verdad estuviera arrepentido- no les he presentado a mi nueva hija, se llama Edith ¿no es adorable?... en mis milenios nunca había visto a una joya con tanto valor como ella_

_-no exagere señor_

_-es que es verdad… digo, ese estupendo don que posees no cualquiera dejaría de alabarlo _

_-¿Qué clase de don hablas Aro?- le pregunto Carlisle siendo sujetado por Eleazar _

_-uno muy bueno viejo amigo… ¿pero por que no se los cuentas tu querida?_

_-bueno…- se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa- tengo la habilidad de controlar a otros vampiros, siempre y cuando ese vampiro tenga un don de lo contrario no… pero esto trabajando en ello_

_-¡exacto! Y para eso los necesitábamos a ustedes… jamás conocí a un clan con variedad de dones- de repente torció el gesto- lastima que Alice no estuvo aquí seria fantástico tenerla de nuestro lado… por cierto ¿Dónde esta?- miro a ambos lados como si ella fuera aparecer en cualquier momento, ridículo _

_-huyo como una cobarde- respondí yo_

_-que lastima, pero bueno ahora que hemos terminado es hora de irnos_

_Bella me sujeto con mas fuerza de la necesaria, sabia que ella al ser aun joven era muy fuerte pero de verdad me estaba lastimando, por mas de una ocasión la llame por su nombre, la ofendí, le grite pero no reaccionaba a mi lado iba Emmett con la mirada gacha como si estuviera pensando en algo._

_-Emmett- le llame, el levanto la vista- estaremos bien_

_-lo se amor- me sonrió y alzo la mirada hacia Edward- te amo Rosalie_

_-¿Qué…?- pero no dije nada mas por que el logro empujar a Bella con toda su fuerza que al querer recobrar el equilibrio del golpe me soltó…_

_-¡corre Rose!- me ordeno _

_-Emmett- no quería dejarlo_

_-¡vete!_

_Tuve que correr lo mas rápido que mi piernas me daban, podía sentir algunos tras de mi pero no quería voltear para ver, asi que trate de meterle velocidad, fue entonces cuando llegue al barranco que daba directo al mar, si lograba llegar posiblemente me salvaría asi que unos metros antes de llegar me lance al agua sumergiéndome lo mas profundo que mis brazos me lo permitieron, por suerte al no necesitar aire, nade nade y nade no se por cuanto tiempo pudieron haber sido horas o días no lo se, pero cuando salí del agua me encontraba en Florida. _

_Fije mi mirada hacia atrás y nadie me seguía, por suerte era de noche, solté un suspiro._

_Me deje caer sobre la arena para poder soltar en llanto, Emmett me había dado la oportunidad de ser libre… ¿pero como viviría sin el?... _

_**Renesmee **_

Solté algunas lágrimas al escuchar el relato de mi tía, mi tío Emmett la había salvado de ser prisionera de los Vulturi pero despues de eso había quedado sola por tanto tiempo.

-despues recordé que ustedes también habían huido- dijo despues de un momento de silencio- los busque por mucho tiempo, pero también iba a Italia para ver si podía rescatar a Emmett eso eh hecho los últimos años, buscar la manera de entrar al castillo y tratar de encontrarlos pero hasta ahora gracias a ustedes eh logrado la primera parte de mi sueño.

-lo siento mucho Rosalie- le dijo Jasper- los rescataremos

-¿pero como?- dijo desesperada- hay mucha guardia, eh tratado de encontrar la manera pero no puedo, además no los eh visto… aun no se si estén con vida

-no digas eso- la tome por los hombros y la hice verme- nuestra familia esta viva, lo se… además yo no me rendiré los rescataremos

-pero son muchos…- nos quedamos en silencio, por que tenia razón como podíamos enfrentar a toda la guardia solo nosotros 5

-tenemos que llamar a la manada- hablo de repente Jacob

-¿estas loco? Es una sentencia de muerte, además no creo que quieran sacrificar mas a sus hermanos

-Renesmee ¿crees que ellos se quedaran con los brazos cruzados? ¿crees que desperdiciarán la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de nuestros hermanos?...Además aunque no lo quieran, yo sigo siendo el alfa y deben obedecerme

-pero Seth…

-el solo esta por disposición, yo soy el legitimo además en este tiempo ya habrá nuevos miembros y los viejos serán mas experimentados, necesito reunirme con ellos- dijo lo mismo para si mismo

-es buena idea- dijo Jasper- es como los neófitos, no se esperaran a la manada de nuestro lado… seria la sorpresa

-tienes razón

-¿Cuándo puedes salir?

-Jake…

-es necesario Nessie- asentí

No quería discutir con el pero en parte podría tener razón, pues con la manada ya seria una ventaja mayor, pero de pensar que serian mas vidas arriesgadas. Mire a Jacob y su determinación que tanto le envidiaba, a veces me gustaría ser asi… lo que me venia a mi mente, yo no sabia luchar.

-necesito aprender a luchar- dije al aire

-¡NO!- dos voces se negaron, seguí el ruido y era mi tía Rose y Jacob

-¿Por qué?- pregunte- si quiero ayudar tengo que hacerlo, y no solo eso también necesito aprender a rastrear…

-¡esto es una locura!- gruño Jake- me niego a irme de aquí si vas a ponerte en peligro

-¡dios!- me queje- Jasper me va a entrenar, el no me pondrá en peligro ¿verdad?

-por supuesto- me dijo nervioso, podía sentir la tensión

-¿y combatir a los Vulturi no es un peligro?

-Jacob, mis padres y demás familia están ahí… quiero rescatarlos, me necesitan

-Renesmee

-Jacob

Ambos nos fulminamos con la mirada, sabia que aunque me diera un millón de escusas jamás me haría cambiar de opinión, mis padres estaban ahí posiblemente siendo controlados por esos malditos y yo necesitaba hacer algo.

Hasta que al final bajo la mirada y asintió.

-bien

-gracias- me acerque a el y lo abrace- de verdad necesito hacer esto Jake, mi madre se sacrifico para salvarme… ahora me toca a mi darlo todo por ella.

-lo comprendo pequeña- se acerco a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-¡Epale!- mi tía Rose nos separo- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Rosalie, siempre supiste que esto pasaría- respondió Alice, me sorprendió que ella no se alterara es algo que siempre me gusto de ella su optimismo- asi que no te sorprendas

-¡pero es muy joven!

-solo en el interior- conteste- en el exterior soy mas que mayor, tía no es momento para ponerte de tía celosa… me se cuidar yo sola y en todo casi Jacob siempre me protegerá

-esta bien- soltó en un bufido- solo que no en mi presencia

Nos miramos mutuamente para despues soltar una carcajada, me sentía un poco bien por estar al menos con una parte de mi familia, ahora solo quedaba prepararnos para lo que se nos avecinaba.

No teníamos que perder mas el tiempo, al día siguiente Jacob saldría muy temprano para llegar a Washington a buena hora, no es que importara mucho el tiempo pues siempre hubiera uno de la manada vigilando y la casa de Billy siempre tendría las puertas abiertas para su hijo.

-Rosalie- dijo Alice- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí? No creo que sea necesario trabajar…

-lo hice para tener algo en que distraerme por la noches, no sabes lo sola que me eh sentido Alice, al menos tu tenias a Jasper y Nessie a Jacob… al contrario de a mi no tenia a nadie necesitaba distraerme en algo

-lo siento yo no quise- le dijo

-no te preocupes

Entonces Alice se acerco a ella

-quizá nunca te lo decía, pero de verdad de eche de menos Rose

-aunque no lo creas yo también enana… a pesar de que te creía una traidora

-todos creyeron lo mismo-me miro de reojo, por un momento me sentí mal- pero creo que hubieran sido mejor las cosas si yo les hubiera dicho lo que vi

-pero creo que no es momento para lamentarse, ahora tenemos que ponernos a trabajar

Rentamos un cuarto de hotel, ya que los únicos que dormiríamos seriamos Jacob y yo despues de que él se fuera mi entrenamiento comenzaría no le queríamos decir a Jacob nada para que se fuera tranquilo, aunque en el fondo el ya intuía lo que pasaría en cuanto él se fuera.

-te extrañare- le dije, los demás no podían salir ya que había sol

-yo igual- me abrazo, me encanto sentir su piel contra la mía- por favor cuídate…

-sabes que me cuidaran bien

-lo se, solo que se me hace muy difícil separarme de ti- vi en sus ojos el dolor, era el mismo que el mío pero era necesario

-estaremos juntos en poco tiempo, no te preocupes… solo son 2 semanas

-no lo menciones

De repente llamaron para abordar

-nos vemos- me puse de puntillas para tratar de besarlo, como el es mas alto que yo bajo su cabeza para que nuestros labios se juntaran- cuídate mucho Nessie

Nunca pensé que una despedida tan corta fuera tan dolorosa, se sentía casi igual como cuando deje a mis padres, aun que en ese tiempo no entendía mucho el significado de esa palabra, Jacob se alejo dándome una última mirada. Le dije adiós con la mano dándole una sonrisa mas animada, el sonrió y se dio la vuelta para poder tomar el avión.

Salí de aeropuerto, pero no quería regresar al hotel no aun.

Asi que me dedique a vagar un rato por la cuidad, nunca había estado en este lugar asi que me dedique a visitar algunos lugares.

Poco a poco el sol fue descendiendo, hasta dar paso a la noche fue cuando regrese al hotel seguramente han de estar preocupados y preguntándome en done estoy, pues Alice no me veía con claridad es mas no me veía que pensaba.

Antes de llegar al hotel pude sentir un olor era muy diferente a los que me rodeaban era algo dulzón, pero no desagradable fruncí el seño y comencé a seguir el aroma, camine mucho hasta llegar a un callejón alejado del hotel, mire ambos lados pues el olor se había ido.

Me quede parada en medio confundida por lo que había pasado.

-eso se llama rastrear- mire hacia arriba y en una escalera estaba Jasper

-Pero si solamente seguí el olor, ¿eso es rastrear?

-si- bajo de un salto- es hora de que comencemos

Di un largo suspiro y afirme con la cabeza, era algo que tenia que hacer.

_**Jacob **_

A esto se referían nuestros antepasados, el dolor de dejar a la chica de la cual te has imprimado, la cual amabas y dejarías todo por ella, pero ahora yo tenia que dejarla por tanto tiempo, pero era necesario la nuestra familia- si también ahora era mía- nos necesitaba.

Tome el largo vuelo que me frustro mas de lo que podía soportar, no solo por que nunca en mi vida eh viajado en avión, si no por las miradas de las azafatas… era tan molesto, ahora entendía un poco a Edward cuando me contaba las constantes miradas que le daban cada vez que iba a una nueva escuela.

Por suerte llegue Seattle un poco entrada la tarde, no hacia falta que tomara un taxi. Solamente corrí hacia la dirección tan conocida, la cuidad no había cambiado mucho asi que tuve que seguir mis instintos para lograr mi cometido_, _cuando comencé a ver el bosque, me metí en unos arbustos para poder quitarme la ropa y entrar en fase.

Hace tanto que no corría en mi forma de lobo, era algo que había extrañado, no es como si no lo hubiere hecho antes lo necesitaba para no poder envejecer.

_¿Jake eres tu?- _esa voz me era muy familiar

_¿Embry? _

_¡Jake hermano! ¡Tanto tiempo!_

_¿Quil?_

_Quien mas tonto-_comenzó a reir-_espera a que Seth te vea_

_Tengo que hablar con el_

Seguí corriendo rumbo hacia donde vivía la familia Clearwater, pude escuchar pisadas a mi alrededor y dos lobos saliendo de los arboles.

_¿De que tienes que hablar?- _me pregunto Embry

_Algo respecto a lo que paso hace 10 años_

_¿Te refieres a lo de los vampiros malos?_

_Eso mero_

_No creo que Seth quiera hablar de ello_-mire a Embry

_¿Por qué?_

_No es algo que nos corresponda, lo mejor será que lo veas y el decida si te lo dice o no_

_Me dijeron que ya no es el mismo_- dije recordando lo que Alice nos había dicho

_En realidad, no… pero eso júzgalo tu_

Fue entonces cuando visualice la casa de su familia, conforme me acercaba los chicos se iban deteniendo, yo me detuve junto a unos arbustos para poder salir de fase.

_¿No vienen?_

_Es algo que debes hacer tu- _se fueron alejando

_Te vemos luego Jake _

Se despidieron antes de que yo saliera de fase, me puse la ropa que tenia sujeta a una maleta antes de acercarme a la casa. Ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando de ahí salió un joven, ahora estaba mas cambiado se veía ahora la seriedad que bloqueaba al alegre chico que alguna vez conocí.

-Jacob- hablo, ahora su voz era mas gruesa

-Seth

-es un gusto volverte a ver

-Seth tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante

El me miro y entrecerro los ojos, ahora se veía mas sabio y maduro pero no me dejaría intimidar aunque no lo quiera el alfa seguía siendo yo y si tenia que retomar ese puesto para hacerlo entender lo haría.

**Jake llego a La Push, al menos se encontro con viejos amigos ¿no? en el siguiente capi sera la charla con Seth, aceptara o no ayudar?**

**espero sus lindos comentarios**

**besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de SM yo solo los tome prestados**

**- -En Busca De Los Cullen- -**

**Capitulo 4**

_**Jacob **_

Seth me invito a entrar a su casa, se veía ahora algo diferente desde la ultima vez que había venido, ya no había calor de hogar que existía antes todo se sentía mas frio y monótono. Me senté en uno de los sillones que estaban en la sala, Seth se sentó frente a mi, tenia que comenzar no teníamos tiempo que perder.

-creo que sabrás el motivo de mi visita

-si te soy sincero, no lo se- me dijo- pensé que nunca regresarías, con eso que ahora Forks era muy peligroso para la pequeña

-si, en aun que siento mucho que haya huido

-no te preocupes, hiciste lo que tenias que hacer- me contesto- no tienes por que sentirte mal, todos sabemos que tu prioridad era salvar a la pequeña Nessie, por cierto ¿Cómo esta ella?

-muy bien- sonreí al recordarla, y como la extrañaba- ahora ya no es tan pequeña, ahora ya parece mayor de lo que en realidad es

-me alegro mucho

-Seth ¿Cómo han estado?

El se quedo pensativo un momento, dio un largo suspiro antes de comenzar su relato

-pues despues de todo lo que paso, los pocos que sobrevivimos pues dimos la noticia de las perdidas, de Kim no supimos mucho le dimos la noticia y por lo que se al poco tiempo se fue de aquí no se a donde y pues no le hemos vuelto a ver ni tener contacto con ella, la peor de todas fue Emily no sabes como es ver a la pobre Emily llorar por Sam, lo peor fue ver a Rachel… tu hermana se puso mal, ella aun no tenia mucho tiempo con Paul, para que de la nada de lo arrebataran, estuvimos con ellas el mayor tiempo posible excepto yo que tenia que lidiar con la muerte de mi hermana, al menos me alivia de que mamá tuviera a Charlie para apoyarla si no.

-¿Charlie y Sue?

-si- dio una pequeña sonrisa- salieron por unos años y se casaron, fue gracioso aunque Charlie siempre me pregunto por su hija y los Cullen, les juro que no sabia que decirles ¿Qué se fueron? No me lo creería, y tampoco les podía decir que habían sido capturados por unos vampiros malvados, no me lo hubiera creído.

-¿Cómo esta Charlie ahora?

-bien, aunque según me ha contado mamá extraña muchísimo a Bella y a Renesmee

-me siento muy mal por haberlos separado, pero era de gran importancia poner a salvo a la niña.

-yo también lo pienso, pero al final despues de muchas tristezas La Push y Forks volvieron a la normalidad en lo que cabe, Emily y Rachel ya han superado la perdida de los chicos pero no han vuelto a salir con nadie y no creo que lo hagan, Emily adopto a un pequeño huérfano en parte comprendo que no quiera estar sola, y Rachel se fue de nuevo y no la hemos visto espero que haya rehecho su vida debes en cuando le habla a Billy pero no creo que regrese, con respecto a nosotros a pesar de las bajas que tuvimos en todo este tiempo se han integrado nuevos miembros…ahora somos 15 en total, ahora yo represento el papel de líder hasta tu regreso, pero no se si quieras ese puesto

-sabes que nunca lo eh querido pero… ahora creo que será necesario en caso de que te niegues a lo que te voy a pedir

-¿Qué sucede?

-se trata de la familia de Renesmee, los Cullen… que por lo tanto también es mi familia

-¿Qué con ellos?

-necesitamos su ayuda de nuevo

-pelea…

-si

Nos miramos mutuamente, me hubiera gustado saber lo que pensaba en estos momentos.

-no creo que pueda Jake

-¿Por qué?... no quieren vengar la muerte de los demás

-no es que no quiera, ya han pasado muchos años y nuestros miembros no son muy expertos peleando, no hemos tenido una pelea en años… lo poco que hacemos es vigilar la zona por uno que otro vampiro que pasa por aquí pero no hemos luchado con un clan completo.

-podemos entrenar

-no lo cero Jake, en caso de aceptar iríamos solo Quil, Embry, Colín, Brady y yo nadie mas… no puedo exponer a los jóvenes.

-¿no crees que seria mejor preguntárselos?

-Jacob…- lo interrumpí levantándome

-sabes que no quería recurrir a esto Seth… pero yo soy el alfa legitimo y ordeno una reunión

-sabia que harías eso, no has cambiado en nada Black

-lo siento Clearwater

-esta bien, convocare una junta al anochecer… lo bueno es que ninguno de los muchachos les hemos ocultado quien eres tu, no lo vi justo para ti, todos saben que tu eres el alfa de la manada- soltó una pequeña risa- te sorprenderás de los nuevos miembros.

-cuéntame

-recuerdas los hermanos pequeños de Paul y Jared

-¿Ian y Kyle?... no puedo creerlo, nunca pensé que tuvieran el gen, ¿Quiénes mas?

-hay algo mas de lo que te sorprenderás, si creías que Leah iba a ser la única mujer lobo de la historia pues te equivocas ahora tenemos dos; Wanda y Melanie Stryder, su madre se mudo hace unos 17 años a La Push y se caso con viejo amigo de Billy no recuerdo su nombre creo que se llamaba Trevor murió hace unos cuatro años, la cosa es que resulta que ese amigo de Billy su tatarabuelo solía ser parte de la manda de aquellos tiempos y pues hasta esta generación el gen se dio y ¡bam! Tenemos dos chicas lobo, ambas tienen 16 años

-es increíble

-lo se, lo bueno es que ellas están muy emocionadas con esto… nunca pensaron esto y pues les gusta al menos no resultaron quejumbrosas como mi hermana

-y que otros chicos

-pues algunos amigos nuestros, los conocerás en su momento… esta bien, como te dije convocare una junta en la noche… ¿Por qué mientras no visitas a tu padre?

-lo hare- le tendí la mano- muchas gracias Seth, siento mucho venir tan repentinamente pero era necesario mi familia esta en problemas.

-veo que se reencontraron con Alice y Jasper- estrecho mi mano

-si y también con la rubia Rosalie

-no pensé que otro hubiera escapado… en fin, te veo en una horas

-esta bien

Despues de una pequeña despedida, salí de casa de Seth rumbo a casa de mi padre me daba un poco de vergüenza verlo de nuevo pues me había ido sin despedirme y ahora aparecía tantos años despues sin tan siquiera darle una llamada, tenia la esperanza de que Billy no lo sacara a patadas de su casa con solo verlo.

-¡Jake!- lo saludo su padre en cuanto abrió la puerta- hijo cuanto tiempo… mendigo mocoso

-lo siento padre- me disculpe- se que no eh sido un hijo ejemplar

-pues no lo eres, pero se lo que hiciste por una buena causa- dijo haciéndose a un lado- Seth me ha contado todo, pero hijo 10 años es mucho tiempo… tu pobre viejo ya no se puede mover solo… sabes que Rachel…

-lo se papá, me siento muy mal de que esto haya pasado… pobre de mi hermana, espero que pueda conseguir la felicidad donde quiera que este… ¿te ha llamado?

-si, la ultima llamada fue hace 2 semanas – mientras me contaba iba en su silla hacia la pequeña sala, me di cuenta que la casa no había cambiado en nada, tan acogedora como siempre- me dijo que conoció a un chico, pero no cree que sea nada serio

-bueno espero que sea feliz, y encuentre a alguien

-eso espero yo también- de repente cambio su semblante triste por uno alegre- ¿Cómo has estado? Creo que tienes mucho que contarme

-pues si

Estuve con Billy mucho tiempo, pues teníamos tantas cosas que contarnos. Tuve que platicarle sobre lo sucedido y como iríamos a Italia para rescatar a los Cullen, al principio Billy se negó pues no quería verme en peligro, le dije que no era solo por mi y la venganza si no por Renesmee, era su familia y era capaz de hacer todo por ella, el en esa parte me comprendió muy bien pues aunque el no había sido lobo… podía entender el significado de la impronta.

Ya casi dadas las 12:00 me transforme en lobo y fui hacia le reunión, pude notar a la poca distancia varias voces, suspire por que al menos tenia la conexión que pensé que se había perdido, cuando estuve cerca note varios lobos echados inmediatamente reconocí a mis amigos y viejos camaradas, pero ahí había otros 11 lobos observándome.

_Que bueno que viniste Jake- _me saludo Seth-_te presento a los demás… ellas son Wanda y Melanie_

_Hola- _saludaronambas, una era de un color negro con pequeñas partes blancas, supuse que era Wanda, y la otra era Melanie de un pelaje color café en la parte de arriba y con un tono mas claro en las partes de abajo

_Mucho gusto- _salude

_Ellos son Ian y Kyle- _me señalo a dos lobos uno de color negro pero casi como lo era Sam, había pensado que seria gris como su hermano pero veo que me equivoque mientras que Kyle era de un gris fuerte en la parte de arriba y conforme descendía se iba aclarando note que en su pecho tenia una cicatriz extraña asi como en forma de x

_Tu debes ser Jake- _me dijo el tal Kyle- _supongo que tu eres el alfa_

_Si _

_¿Por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo?_

_¡Kyle!-_dijo Ian-_ no le hagas caso, a veces habla puras tonterías por eso lo dejaron como lo dearon, soy Ian _

_No te preocupes, se lidiar con los de su clase_

_Ellos-_continuo Seth- _son Mark, Albert, Robert, Patrick,- _me saludaron respectivamente tenia que recordar que Mark era el lobo color canela, Albert el amarillo, Robert el de gris con blanco mientras que Patrick tenia el pelaje café con el hocico negro- _y ellos son Simón, Adam, Joe, Raúl y Eliot- _de igual manera me saludaron respectivamente recordar: Simón color negro con café, Adam gris totalmente, Joe de un color café claro, Raúl era de una especie de amarillo con negro y por ultimo Eliot tenia una extraña mezcla de tres colores amarillo, negro y café se veía extraño.

_Me hace original-_respondió bufando

_Lo siento_

_No ha y problema no eres el primero que me lo dice_

_Bueno-_comenzó Seth- _el motivo de esta reunión es lo siguiente, como les conté Jacob Black es el líder legitimo de la manada, pero motivos muy importantes tuvo que dejarnos, pero ha vuelto de su viaje con un propósito _

_¿Cual es?-_ pregunto Wanda

_Vengar a nuestros hermanos caídos, se que puede ser una locura pero solo queda que lo decidamos… para ello debemos irnos a otro lugar muy lejos de casa y dejaremos desprotegido La Push, pero quiero que ustedes decidan si quieren ir o no_

_¡Claro que iremos!- _dijo Kyle- _no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados mientras que esos chupasangre siguen con vida_

_Me alegra tu entusiasmo Kyle pero no puedes hablar por todos, por que si deciden ir eso quiere decir que nos someteremos a un entrenamiento, necesitamos estar lo mas fuertes posible para luchar por que de una vez a claro que su vida puede estar en riesgo… ahora… ¿Quién ira?_

Solo se escuchaban murmullos de todos lados, no podía decir quien quería ir o no, pero tampoco los podría obligar por que Seth había dicho un buen punto, al irnos La Push quedaría desprotegido totalmente, tendrían algunos que quedarse.

.

.

Al final solo iríamos Quil, Embry,- alegando que no me abandonarían que lo mejores amigos no hacían eso- Colín, Brady, Seth, Kyle, Ian, Wanda, Melanie, Adam, Eliot y yo… mientras que Simón, Raúl y Joe se quedarían para hacer guardia en casa asi que se despidieron y volvieron a su hogar.

_Bien ahora, los que están aquí es por que están decididos a todo_

_¡si!- _fue afirmación grupal

_Muy bien tenemos menos de dos semanas para ponernos en forma asi que tenemos que ponernos a trabajar_

Aquella noche fue agotadora, tuvimos que mostrarles a los chicos los movimientos básicos que debían aprender, me sorprendió mucho las habilidades y velocidad de Wanda y Melanie serian muy buenas en la defensa, mientras que en fuerza no había otros que Kyle e Ian, serian buenos para la ofensiva, pero tampoco debía arriesgarlos mucho, y Seth pensaba lo mismo, pero estos me recordaban a mi de mas joven, confiados sin temor al peligro.

Por ahí de las 5:00 de la mañana volvimos a casa, estaba muy cansado no tanto por el entrenamiento si no por que no había descansado mucho en el vuelo, lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

En ocasiones me preguntaba ¿Cómo estaría Nessie? Por lo que sospechaba si no es que estaba en lo cierto, ya había comenzado su entrenamiento, pero ¿de que tipo? Me ponía ansioso no saber que tipos de peligros se estaría metiendo, ojala y Jasper no la trate muy mal ella no sabia pelear no sabia nada de la naturaleza de un vampiro por que nunca le había interesado saberlo y las veces que lo intento ella se negó a escucharlo.

Tenia que llamarla y saber como estaba no lo soportaría mucho tiempo sin saberlo.

Miro el reloj que estaba en la mesa junto a si cama… 6:30 am, no tenia idea de a que hora se levantaba o mas bien a que hora Jasper y Alice la levantarían, con eso de que ellos no duermen.

Esperaría hasta las 9:00 de la mañana para saber de ella, por ahora solo me recostaría para dormir un poco, estaba totalmente agotado…

.

.

_12:00_

El despertador comenzó a sonar como loco, levante mi mano y la apague de un tirón.

-mmmm…¿Qué hora es?- tome el vendito despertador- ¡dios es tarde!

Me levante rápidamente y comencé a ponerme los pantalones pues había dormido en bóxers, me moje la cara con un poco de agua para despabilarme y salí para tomar el teléfono y asi llamarle a Renesmee.

Sono una, dos, tres, cuatro veces…

-_hola_- me contesto una voz adormilada

-¿Nessie?

-_¿Jake?... hola, ¿Cómo estas?_

-bien, pero te escucho rara ¿Cómo andas por allá?- pregunte, pues eran mas de las 12:00 y ella seguía dormida, era raro por que ella siempre madrugaba

-_estoy bien, no te preocupes_- seguía con el mismo tono- _solo estoy cansada_

-¿cansada? ¿Qué tanto te obligan hacer?

-_nada… no me obligan a nada, solo son cosas que yo debí haber aprendido hace mucho tiempo_

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-_pues ya sabes… rastreo soy pésima en eso, apenas Jasper me esta enseñando los movimientos de defensa, dice que soy buena pero que aun necesito ser mas rápida… es tan difícil, creo que debí hacerte caso y comenzar hace años cuando me lo dijiste_

-¿rastreo? ¿Defensa?- dije casi al borde de la histeria- apenas ha pasado un día ¿y ya quieren que sepas todo eso?

-_no hay tiempo Jake, debo aprovecharlo todo lo posible_

-a ver dime… ¿a que hora te dormiste ayer?

-….

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen, respóndeme

-_6:00 am- _me dijo en un susurro pero si logre entenderle

-¡que! ¿¡A caso están locos!

-_fue mi decisión, yo quería aprender lo mas rápido posible y no sentí el paso del tiempo hasta que mi tía Rosalie me lo dijo, si no fuera por ella me hubiera amanecido entrenando, además solo fue lo básico, esta semana veremos defensa y la próxima comenzaremos con los ataques_

_-_Nessie si valoras mi cordura, no me cuentes nada de ello, se que para ti es importante aprender pero no creo que sea bueno que me cuentes lo del ataque por que tomaría un vuelo para haya inmediatamente para que no te hagan daño.

-_Jake por favor_

-Hablo en serio

-¿te recuerdo que edad tengo?

-_¿10 años?_

-_reformulo… ¿Qué edad aparento y mentalmente tengo?_

_-_17 años

-_exacto, ya no soy una bebé y se lo que hago… te juro que estaré bien no hay problema ellos nunca me harían daño, además si quiero ser de ayuda tengo que meterme en la cabeza lo mas que pueda aprender._

-¡demonios! Eres igual de terca que tu madre, ella siempre quería ayudar no importara como… pero te advierto en el momento que me entere de que estas herida voy a dejar todo aquí y voy a volar para allá ¿estamos?

_-ok jefe… ¿y a ti como te va haya? ¿Lograste convencerlos?_

-si, a la mayoría pero aun asi somos bastantes para ser un soporte justo, al igual que tu estamos comenzando el entrenamiento, espero que estemos haya en menos de dos semanas, los chicos aprenden rápido… te sorprenderás que hay 2 chicas lobo

_-¡Wow! Pensé que la única siempre iba a ser Leah_

-pues nos equivocamos, te van a caer bien son muy agradables y también los chicos hay uno en especial que me saca canas verdes… es muy estilo… ¿recuerdas a Pau?

-_si_

-pues es como el, me sorprende por que el hermano de Paul no es asi

-_vaya me gustaría conocerlos a todos_

_-_veras que será muy pronto

_¡Nessie!- _se escucho como la llamaban de otro lado

-_debo irme, tía Rosalie me llama supongo que la cosa sigue y tengo hambre_

-espero verte pronto- dije triste por que tenia que colgar- te extraño

-_yo también, pero veras que dos semanas pasan rápido_

-eso espero, bueno te dejo debes tener mucha hambre

-_si, mucha… te veo pronto_

-te quiero Nessie

-_yo también Jake_

-bye

-_bye_- cortó la comunicación

Despues de eso, yo también fui a desayunar con Billy que ya estaba despierto tratando de cocinar algo, pero le era imposible por la silla de ruedas, le ayude con el desayuno y ambos nos sentamos, platicamos de algunas cosas diferentes a lo normal, le pregunte como le había ido en este tiempo.

La charla no duro mucho por que escuche a los chicos esperándome desde afuera.

Me dependí de Billy y me fui con los demás, el segundo día faltaban 14

.

.

_Dos semanas despues_

Estábamos listos, en este tiempo habíamos hecho un gran avance con todos.

Según Seth estaban listos para una pelea justa, ahora teníamos que tomar el vuelo para reunirnos con Nessie, lo mas recomendable según Jasper era que nos encontráramos todos en Italia asi los Vulturi no notarían nuestra presencia… una ataque sorpresa según el.

Antes de eso entre Seth y yo tuvimos que explicarles la situación a los demás, o sea de que pelearíamos junto con otros vampiros, las protestas no tardaron en llegar, en especial de Kyle, pero como alfa tuve que ponerme duro y ordenarles que no pasaría nada malo ya que ambos luchábamos por un objetivo en común.

_Eliminar a lo Vulturi _

Ya en el aeropuerto escuchamos el llamado, era hora de partir

Estaba feliz por que volvería a ver a Renesmee.

**Que bien, Seth acepto ayudar jeje… ¿Qué les parece los nuevos miembros? Si lastima que se murió Leah y Sam, pero ni modo… tuvo que haber bajas, espero que les haya gustado ahora veremos como resultan las cosas. **

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM que solo tomo prestados, lo único mío es la historia**

**- -En Busca De Los Cullen- -**

**Capitulo 5**

_**Renesmee**_

_2 semanas atrás_

En cuanto Jacob desapareció de entre la gente y despues de pasar la tarde en la calle, regrese al hotel junto con Jasper era necesario comenzar el entrenamiento si queríamos que estuviera lista para el momento.

Cuando llegue note que todas las cortinas estaba recorridas, estaba muy oscuro pero logre verlas sentadas en el sofá.

-hola- le salude, me senté junto a mi tía Rosalie que me paso el brazo por los hombros, se notaba preocupada seguramente Jasper le había dicho lo que pasaría a partir de hoy- Jacob se ha ido

-bueno- dijo Jasper- te recomiendo que comas o caces, lo que mejor te parezca

-¿Por qué?

-necesitaras mucha energía para comenzar- asentí- empezaremos con el rastreo, eso te será muy útil a la hora de reconocer los aromas, necesitamos que memorices muy bien nuestro aroma para que no te confundas a la hora de una batalla ¿entendiste?

-si

-bueno una ves que sepas rastrear, comenzaremos con la defensa aprenderás técnicas de defensas que yo y Alice o Rosalie te mostraremos, despues intentaras defenderte de nuestros ataques, una vez que sepas defenderte aprenderás a atacar… como no contamos con mucho tiempo necesito que pongas todo tu empeño y compromiso, ¿estamos Renesmee?

-entiendo perfectamente Jasper- me levante- iré por algo de comer, empezaremos esta misma tarde

-me da gusto escucharlo

De nuevo salí del hotel, fui a un establecimiento de comida rápida por lo poco que recordaba, necesitaba comer muchas proteínas ¿eso daba energía no? pedí algo fuerte, una hamburguesa doble con queso, papas, una malteada de chocolate y varias cosas mas. Mientras esperaba el pedido note la mirada de varios chicos, uno se me acerco, le sonreí para ser amable.

-hola nena ¿estas sola?

-no- conteste algo cortante- estoy con mis tíos

-pero yo veo que estas muy solita- seguía, estaba empezando a enojarme- si quieres te puedo acompañar

-no gracias- quería irme de aquí antes de que cometiera un homicidio, era la primera vez que me sentía asi, con estos deseos de dañar alguien- ¿me puedes dejar sola?

-oh vamos no seas aguafiestas- me tomo el brazo y explote

-¡te dije que me dejaras en paz!- lo tome ahora del brazo apretándole con fuerza

-¡aaaah! ¡Oye! ¡Me lastimas!- me di cuenta de la barbaridad que iba a cometer y lo solté, sabia que mi fuerza era mucha no tanto como la de un vampiro normal pero si era bastante fuerte- ¿Qué eres?

-yo…

Por suerte mi pedido había llegado, lo tome para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

Tenia que hablar con Jasper, ¿quería saber por que ahora tenia que salirme la fuerza extrema? Que yo recuerde, nunca había tenido que utilizar la fuerza ya que siempre era Jake el que me defendía pero ahora que estaba sola… ¿será eso lo que siempre necesite? Estar vulnerable para poder sacar mi lado vampírico.

Regrese con los demás, cuando entre aun estaba en shock. Todos me miraron, mi tía Rosalie se veía preocupada, y los otros dos me miraban con una expresión que no pude descifrar, pero en cuanto me vieron cambiaron su mirada.

-¿Qué es eso?- me pregunto Alice señalando mi bolsa

-es comida, dijeron que comiera ¿no? eso voy hacer

-seria preferible que cazaras algo- murmuro Jasper, pero lo escuche

-no puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo… la ultima vez que cace fue hace mas de 10 años, cada vez que lo intento me viene recuerdos nada agradables por eso lo deje de hacer… me dedique a ser un humano, ¡ni siquiera recuerdo como se hace!

-no te preocupes Nessie- me dijo mi tía- no te obligaremos, si tu tienes el deseo lo harás cuando te sientas preparada

-esta bien

-Rosalie, tiempo es lo que menos tenemos- la contradijo Jasper- ¿a caso no vez que solamente ingiriendo comida humana no puede sacar todo su potencial? Ella necesita despertar esa otra parte, sino no servirá de nada… ¿Por qué crees que cuando fue el ataque de los neófitos les sugerí que bebiéramos sangre humana? Eso era para aumentar nuestra fuerza, pues eso es lo que esta niña necesita… dejar de ser débil y volverse una persona mas fuerte, pero si piensas que con solo eso basta esta bien… pero será mas un estorbo que una ayuda.

No se por que pero sus palabras me dolieron, aunque las había dicho con mucho coraje el tenia razón… ¿Por qué no podía? Como había dicho antes necesitaba ser una persona mas fuerte… si quería salvar a mis padres y a mi demás familia tenia que dejar de portarme como una niña, tenía que dejar a un lado todos mis miedos y mis prejuicios.

-entiendo- tome la bolsa y la tire a la basura- tienes razón, debo dejar de portarme como una niña mimada… debo estar al cien, tengo que cazar

-bien dicho- por primera vez desde que llego, Jasper me sonrió- lo haremos esta noche

-¿tan pronto?- de nuevo mi tía Rosalie hablo

-¡Rose deja de sobreprotegerla!- esta vez le hablo Alice, que se había mantenido callada- ella ya es lo suficientemente mayor para tener sus propias decisiones, asi que deja de comportarte como si fueras su madre…

-eso no es asunto tuyo Alice- contesto molesta- por que mientras tu te alejabas de Bella por que no veías nada, yo la apoye y estuve a su lado… yo le hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla.

-¿Qué clase de promesa?- le pregunte

Ella me miro y me sonrió- le prometí que si algo le llegara a pasar a ella yo te cuidaría y protegería con mi vida.

-eso no lo sabía-dijo Alice- lo siento

-no importa, por eso pienso que llevarla de cacería cuando no lo ha hecho se me hace muy peligroso.

-tía Rose- hable- se que te preocupas por mi y te lo agradezco mucho… pero si quiero rescatar a mis padres, abuelos y al tío Emmett necesito ser de utilidad, por favor

Ella me miro esperando a que con eso me retractara pero era imposible para mi hacerlo, mi familia era ahora mi prioridad y haría lo que fuese para hacerlo, al final ella soltó un suspiro y asintió, le sonreí por ser tan comprensiva y la abrace.

-pero empezaremos por algo fácil

.

.

Al estar la noche mas profunda, salimos del pueblo… tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar al campo pues no había muchos bosques por los alrededores. Mantuve mí vista en la ventana, estaba nerviosa por lo que fuera a pasar… hace demasiado que había hecho esto, y el último recuerdo que tenia de la caza era doloroso, pues había sido la última con mi madre.

-Renesmee, te siento inquieta ¿Qué pasa?- me dijo Jasper, me había olvidado su don

-solo estoy nerviosa, no es nada

-relájate, veras que no es difícil

-esta bien

Llegamos a una pradera, no sabia que había una cerca de aquí pero no me puse a pensar en eso, comencé a ver a mi alrededor no se veía ningún animal cerca supongo que aquí es donde aprendería a rastrear.

-muy bien, creo que has de sospechar el otro motivo a parte de la caza ¿verdad?- me dijo Jasper

-si

-eso es bueno, primero quiero que cierres los ojos y me digas que oyes

Obedecí, comencé a poner atención a mi alrededor podía escuchar los grillos, el viento, y algunas pisadas, pero nada mas.

-solo escucho grillos- abrí mis ojos y los tres me veían preocupados

-es mas complicado de lo que pensé- susurro Jasper- has suprimido totalmente tus sentidos

-no del todo- interrumpí- en la mañana, cuando fui por mi comida… habían unos chicos, comenzaron a acercárseme y uno quiso, bueno ustedes saben…- sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas, era la parte humana que odiaba… el sonrojo- entonces hubo algo que sentí algo que jamás había sentido…

-¿Qué cosa?

-enojo, furia no se… lo que pasa es que casi le rompo el brazo al pobre, si no me doy cuenta a tiempo.

-¿Qué piensas Jasper?- le pregunto Alice, cosa rara por que desde hace algunos días casi no hablaba- ¿crees que lo que necesite es algo de… incentivo?

-se lo que debo hacer- se dio la vuelta- espérenme aquí

Desapareció entre los pocos arboles que había, las tres nos miramos pero nadie supo que era lo que pasaba, la única seria Alice pero no habíamos tenido mucho contacto desde hace muchos días… de hecho desde que llegaron y me abrazo, cuando la rechace. No es que no quisiera hablarle, pero me daba algo de pena acércamele, no era miedo, era algo asi como remordimiento.

A las dos horas llego Jasper, se veía algo sucio pero no pregunte. Alice solo abrió los ojos, mirándolo, el solo negó con la cabeza ¿de que me había perdido?

-¿lista Renesmee?

-¿Cómo?- pregunte, no estaba lista y no sabia para que debiera estar lista

-quiero que entres a lo profundo y busques tu alimento- me señalo la parte mas profunda- no te preocupes, estaremos cerca de ti, nada te pasara

Con algo de miedo, comencé a correr hacia dentro.

Los ruidos se hacían más fuertes, y las pisadas más agudas. El miedo comenzaba a hacerse mas presente, de repente sentí un olor… no era un olor que hubiera sentido antes era algo… tentador, de repente sentí un ardor en mi garganta y comencé a buscar el dueño de ese olor. Corrí y corrí, buscando ese olor pero había algo diferente en mi manera de correr, era mas rápida que antes… pero eso no me importaba necesitaba encontrar ese aroma, no veía donde estaba y comenzaba a desesperarme.

Entonces un gruñido me detuvo, mire a mí alrededor esperando lo que venia… entonces lo vi.

-¡ay dios!- me hice para atrás, pues enfrente mío había un tigre y vaya gran tigre, este estaba muy enojado pues se veía en sus facciones y su mandíbula que me mostraba su grandes y muy afilados dientes, estaba a punto de atacarme yo solo di otro paso hacia atrás.

De repente este se aventó a mi, pude esquivarlo pero me alcanzo a rasgas la parte baja de mi playera, comencé a correr para salvarme… ¿Qué demonios hacia un tigre en una pradera?... Jasper, la ira se apodero de mi, ¿Qué pensaba al traerme ese animalon? A pesar de que corría tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitan, este animal aun seguía tras mío.

Entonces sentí como algo me empujaba tirándome al suelo, el tigre me tenia frente suyo logre atraparle la cara cuando este intento mordedme, estaba forcejeando demasiado casi la tenia frente a mi cara… ¿esto es lo que quería Jasper? ¿Qué un maldito tigre me matara para no estorbarles?... eso era lo que querían, deshacerse de mi.

Algo resonó dentro de mi cuerpo, era lago que yo no era capaz de reconocer… era un sonido de furia…gruñí, gruñí aventado al maldito tigre lejos de mi, este choco contra un árbol pero se levanto rápidamente para volver a aventarse a mi, esta vez lo recibí tomándolo del cuello… entonces al estar mi rostro cerca de su cuello, sentí un olor exquisito, la vena estaba cerca de mi boca… sin pensarlo mas hundí mis dientes en el, no fue difícil era como mordiera un pedazo de mantequilla el animal forcejeo pero para mi no era nada…el sabor de la sangre que broto de su cuerpo era deliciosa, poco a poco dejo de forcejear y no tarde mucho en dejarlo seco… deje caer el cuerpo, sorprendida de mi misma por lo que había hecho.

-lo hiciste bien- vi hacia arriba y ahí estaban los tres mirándome sonrientes- pensé que tendría que ayudarte

Los tres bajaron del árbol en un solo brinco

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le grite enojada- ¡pude haber muerto!

-un tigre jamás te hubiera matado, tu piel es mas dura que eso

-¿entonces por que?

-cuando escuche tu historia supe que lo que necesitabas era estar en una situación en donde tus sentidos despiertan cuando te encuentras en peligro, ¿pero como hacerlo si en este lugar hay solo pequeños animales?

-¿te robaste un tigre?

-si fue sencillo, lo mantuve muy inquieto para ti- me sonrió como si hubiera hecho algo bueno

-¡pues si me asuste!- dije enojada- pero… fue interesante- me calme- supongo que si esto era lo que necesitaba esta bien

-bueno, supongo que tuvimos un gran avance hoy- miro su reloj- son las… es temprano, pues como ya has comido necesito que comencemos a practicar tus movimientos de defensa ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Baje la mirada avergonzada- nada

-¿Qué?... ok, comencemos necesito que aprendas a defenderte… mira esto, Rosalie

-voy- se levanto de la roca en que estaba

-vamos a enseñarle a Renesmee a defenderse asi que… ¿quieres atacarme o yo te ataco?

-creo que yo te ataco- le sonrió- me debes varias

Despues de reírse se puso en posición- Renesmee pon atención en los movimientos que hago, al principio lo haremos lento pero poco a poco iremos aumentando velocidad ¿ok?

-si

Ellos se pusieron de frente, y Rose lanzo el primer ataque Jasper el se hizo aun lado de esa manera comenzaron los ataques mi tía Rose seguía lanzándose contra el pero Jasper siempre los esquivaba o brincaba, yo los miraba tratando de memorizar los movimientos de Jasper, brincar, esquivar… muchos movimientos que mi mente debía aprender en menos de dos semanas…

Despues de que ellos lo hicieran me toco a mi, Jasper era quien me tenia que atacar. Eso me dio más miedo.

-¿lista?

-la verdad no

-al principio seré suave…

No conté cuantas veces Jasper me derrumbo, cuando sentía que al fin lo había hecho bien… algo me fallaba y terminaba en el suelo, creo que hasta lo disfrutaba por que siempre que me tiraba sonreía, eso me hacia enojar y mucho, asi que me concentre mas y ponía atención sus movimientos. El primer ataque lo esquive al igual que el segundo… cuando sentí el momento para que yo lo atacara, no se como pero lo iba hacer, el se desapareció tomándome por los hombros y tirándome al suelo.

-¡auch!

-lo estas haciendo bien- volvió a mirar su reloj- ahora si es tarde

-¿que hora es?- pregunte, seguro eran como las…

-son las 5:30 am, la parecer estuvimos toda la madrugada

-Wow- fue cuando me comencé a sentir adolorida y cansada

-es hora de irnos- dijo Alice- ella debe tener mucho sueño, recuerden que no puede estar despierta toda la vida

-esta bien vámonos

Llegamos al hotel como a las 6:00, en cuanto mi cuerpo toco la cama me deje ir por el cansancio, lo mas seguro es que mañana tendría unos moretones del tamaño del mundo. Pero por ahora eso no seria problema, lo único que quería era dormir.

El teléfono sonó, muy a mi pesar me desperté para tomarlo. Mala idea. En cuento estire mi brazo me dolió demasiado, vi la pantalla y era Jake.

Su llamada me había devuelto las fuerzas aunque el dolor no me lo había quitado, se que se había enojado demasiado cuando le conté, sin detalle, la noche pasada y tenia razón no teníamos tiempo que perder y yo estaba súper oxidada, ahora me sentía mas bien conmigo misma y eso no me lo iba quitar.

Salí del cuarto, ahí sentada estaba Alice viendo, o no, la televisión. Cuando pase a su lado me sonrió, pero parecía mas una cortesía que un saludo sincero yo de la devolví aunque también creo que no se vio sincera.

-tu desayuno esta en la mesita- me señalo la mesa que estaba detrás de nosotros, ahí había una bandeja bastante grande- no sabia que te gustaba asi que pedí un poco de todo

-gracias- ella volvió su vista a la tv- ¿Dónde están Jasper y mi tía Rose?

-salieron por algo, yo me quede por si necesitabas algo

-¿algo? ¿A caso no eres psíquica?- pregunte con un poco de brusquedad, de la cual me arrepentí

-si, pero a veces no necesito saberlo todo-me respondió sin voltear a verme, ¿pero por que?

_Pues le pediste que no te tocara_

Tocar no ver

…

-¿ehm?- me cerca de ella, pero al igual no me miro- lo siento ¿si?

-¿Qué?- ahora su mirada era diferente

-siento haberme portado de esa manera

-estabas enojada… hasta yo odiaría que… ¿un tigre? ¡Por dios! ¿en que estaba pensando Jasper cuando…?

-no hablo de eso- la interrumpí- me refiero en la manera en como los trate, se que pasaron muchas cosas difíciles ustedes también y pues no debí portarme de esa manera, por eso lo siento.

-no es tu culpa, se que dimos la imagen equivocada al huir asi yo de igual manera desearía pedirles perdón pero pues ahora solo queda ir por ellos y ver si son capases de perdonarnos

-lo harán, a pesar de todo siempre los quisieron aunque era muy pequeña lo veía…

-lo se, siempre fuiste muy lista- me despeino el cabello- me recuerdas tanto a Bella, lo bueno es que sacaste su carácter, no como mi hermano… el era mas cascarrabias- soltó una risita- los extraño ¿sabes? Creo que con el que siempre me lleve mejor fue con Edward, a pesar de que el es mayor que yo por poco, siempre lo eh visto como si fuera mi hermano menor… bueno hasta que llego Bella, ella era tan diferente a las chicas que conocía, no se pero desde que la vi supe que seriamos grandes amigas y no me equivoque, - de repente su cara se volvió triste- como quisiera que todo hubiera sido diferente, que Irina nunca los hubiera visto, ni ido con los Vulturi que nada de esto fuera mas que una pesadilla.- cuando se le quebró la voz en lo ultimo comprendí que ella también sufría por nuestra familia, y yo siempre que la había juzgado mal, tachándola de cobarde y de muchas cosas mas, ahora lo veía todo de diferente manera.

Lo único que pude hacer era abrazarla, ambas necesitábamos consuelo, la estreche con toda mis fuerzas al igual ella me respondió el abrazo.

-no te preocupes tía Alice- le dije- estaremos juntos de nuevo… es una promesa

-Renesmee… ¿me dijiste tía?- se separo de mi pero no mucho-tu no…

-eres mi tía- le sonreí- mi tía la que me usaba de Barbie, que a pesar de ser un punto ciego me cuidaba, la que fue mi modelo para aprender a caminar y mas que nada mi tía favorita Alice… pero no se lo digas a mi tía Rose, se pondrá celosa

-te lo prometo

Cuando mis tíos llegaron se sorprendieron al vernos a mi tía y a mi abrazadas, tía Rose no dijo nada pero Jasper se sorprendió cuando lo llame tío supongo que también le debía unas disculpas a el, pero eso lo haría luego ahorita necesitaba casi, casi querer odiarlo para lo que se avecinaba… aprender atacar, para despues combinar mis tres sentidos en una lucha.

Aprender a atacar fue mas difícil de lo que se veía, tío Jasper me enseño varios puntos de donde atacar, algunos golpes que podían inmovilizar a uno de nuestra especie y algunas técnicas de engaño a la hora de rastrear, aunque el me dijo que con la ayuda de la manada todo seria mas fácil pues su olor era algo asi como camuflaje, todo iba a pedir de boca estaba aprendiendo muy rápido y ahora podía derrumbar a Jasper, al igual que a Rosalie y al final, quien de ultimo minuto lo decidió, Alice.

Estaba muy contenta por haberlo logrado, solo hubo algo que no me gusto.

-¿ya no usas tu don?- me pregunto tía Rosalie

-no, creo que no eh tenido la necesidad de usarlo- me encogí de hombros

-¿al menos lo intentas?

-mmmm…- me mire la palma como si ella me diera la respuesta- no creo que sirva de mucho

Despues de mi respuesta ya no me preguntaron mas

.

.

El viaje a Italia fue agotador, desde hace mucho no había viajado tanto. Miraba las calles, tenia el presentimiento de que ellos sabían que estábamos aquí, esperaba que Jacob y los demás ya hubiesen llegado quería verlo y sentirme segura en sus brazos… pero no, ahora no era tiempo para debilidades tenia que ser fuerte.

Llegamos a un cuarto que tía Rosalie rentaba cuando se venia a Italia.

-tengo que mostrarles algo- dijo abriendo unos cajones sacando una especie de cadenas

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Jasper- ¿cadenas?

-si- sonrió al verlas- las robe

-¿de que nos servirán?- pregunto Alice pero de repente abrió los ojos- ¡oh!

-si… oh

-¿Qué son o que?- pregunte por que no sabia

-te lo muestro- le dio una a Jasper- trata de romperla

El la tomo y comenzó a tirar para romperla, al no poder lo volvió a intentar hasta que molesto la tiro al piso.

-¿Qué demonios son?

-las robe del castillo, con ellas sujetaban a los demás el día que logre escapar, cada vez que iba lograba sacar algunas solo tengo como 5 o 6 pero creo que con esas será mas que suficiente para hacerlos entrar en razón. Esa chica y su don son de temer, por lo poco que escuche su control es solo a corta distancia asi que debemos mantener una distancia prudente de esa vampira, alejar a los demás lo mas lejos que podamos.

-entendido

Estuvimos mas de 6 horas esperando a Jacob y a los demás de la manada… pero aun no sabíamos nada de ellos, cada vez que lo llamaba me decía que el celular estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio, comenzaba a preocuparme quizá no había podido convencer a todos y regresaba solo.

-ya no puede esperar ¿Por qué demoran tanto?- gruño tía Rose

-no lo se

-¿Qué hacemos Jasper?- pregunto Alice

-creo… que debemos retirarnos, nosotros solos no podremos

-¿Qué? No podemos…

-si podemos Rosalie, es por el bien de todos

-si eso creo

De repente mi celular sonó… era Jake

-¡Jake!

-_ya estamos aquí, en media hora estamos haya, perdón por el retraso… ¿Cómo están todos por haya?_

_-_bien- Jasper me hizo una seña para que le pasara el celular- Jasper quiere hablar contigo

_-ok-_ le di mi celular

-¿Jacob? Si, cuantos has conseguido para ayudarnos… vaya no me imagine que hubiera crecido la familia… entiendo, te veremos en el castillo traten de llegar ya en fase… lograremos mantenerlos lo suficiente ocupados hasta que lleguen… ok, por favor no tarden- me devolvió el teléfono- quiere hablarte

-¿Jake?

-_estaremos haya antes de que te des cuenta, prometo que te protegeré de todo Renesmee solo resiste…_

_-_no te preocupes, ya no soy la niña dulce que conocieron- sonreí- ahora soy su peor pesadilla

-_lo se… te quiero Nessie_

_-_yo también Jake… no tardes

_-no lo hare, te veo en un poco- _y colgó la comunicación

.

. 

Nos encontrábamos frente al castillo, preparándonos para el momento.

_Mientras tanto en el castillo Vulturi, Aro recibía las noticias_

_-con que tenemos viejas visitas ¿eh?_

_-si señor- dijo el guardia- al parecer son cuatro_

_-creo que les enviare mis pequeños saludos_

_En cuanto Aro dio la orden, la guardia salió a combatir… entre ellos se encontraban tres vampiros… tres que estaban a punto de atacar a su familia._

**Bueno si se dan una idea de quienes son ¿Verdad?**

**Jeje hola, quería que supieran lo que paso Nessie en estas dos semanas… jeje chistoso lo del tigre ¿no? si, ni yo misma se de donde saque el tigre… ahora saben lo que necesito Renesmee para que le cayera el veinte, estar sola y en peligro algo asi estilo Gohan en Dragon Ball Z ¿recuerdan? Y no me digan que no por que ¿Quién no creció viendo esa caricatura? Sea niño o niña… lo de las cadenas, ¿no hubiera sido genial que si hubieran existido xD? Cuantas cosas se hubieran ahorrado jiji… **

**Bueno espero sus lindos comentarios **

**El adelanto del próximo capi, en mi pagina del facebook… esta en mi perfil**

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM que solo tomo prestados, lo único mío es la historia**

**- -En Busca De Los Cullen- -**

**Capitulo 6**

_**Renesmee**_

Mientras nos acerábamos a la entrada del castillo, se veía como varios vampiros iban saliendo de este. Mire a Jasper, tenia el rostro serio.

-Se han dado cuenta de que estamos aquí- de repente sonrió-es nuestra bienvenida

-¿Qué haremos Jasper?- pregunto Alice – ¿atacamos o nos retiramos?

-hemos llegado demasiado lejos tía Alice- le dije- no podemos retirarnos ahora, la manada de Jake… estaremos parejos

-Nessie…

-por favor, mis padres están ahí dentro- le señale el castillo, al ver sus caras me enoje- bien si ustedes no quieren ayudarme, iré yo sola… se que junto a Jacob y la manada podremos terminar con ellos.

Comencé a caminar hacia el frente pero la mano de Jasper me detuvo

-Renesmee antes de que hagas algo que pueda ponerte en peligro o peor… matarte, espera… solamente estaba viendo las cosas y decidir que estrategia será la mas adecuada, no tienes por que ponerte dramática.

-tío Jasper… gracias- le di un abrazo, al parecer eso lo sorprendió pues desde que ellos habían llegado nunca le había dado muestras de afecto.

-bueno ya- me separo de el- ahora, estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a un enemigo muchas veces mas fuertes que los neófitos no lo digo por lo físico…

-esta bien

A pesar de que antes estaba completamente segura de que esto saldría bien, ahora me encontraba completamente nerviosa y asustada, no sabia como se pondrían las cosas y su vería a mis padres, ¿y que haría cuando los viera? ¿Enfrentarlos?... ¿tendría la fuerza suficiente para atacarlos?... pero Jasper tenia razón, si quería sacarlos del encierro tendría que hacerlos reaccionar.

-no temas Renesmee- Jasper me dijo- eres más fuerte de lo que tu crees

-lo se, ahora lo se- le sonreí

-Alice, Rosalie… tenemos que dar todo lo que tenemos, tenemos un objetivo… rescatar a nuestra familia, se que ahí en frente estarán ellos pero nuestros sentimientos no deben nublar nuestro juicio, es por ellos que nuestros sentimientos no deben bloquearnos ¿entendido?

-si- dijeron ambas

Volvimos la mirada hacia el lugar, ya había varios guardias afuera esperando nuestro ataque. Decidi mirar atrás como si eso fuera a traer a la manada pero aun no había nada, entonces por ahora estábamos solos.

-¡por nuestra familia!

Sin decir mas comenzó la carrera, corrimos hacia ellos. En cuanto notaron nuestra presencia corrieron hacia nosotros, al principio comenzaron a atacar a Alice y a Rosalie, pero lograron deshacerse de ellos en pocos movimientos, Jasper actuaba de manera mas directa los esquivaba uno por uno para despues arrancarle la cabeza de un solo mordisco. Cuando vi uno que venia hacia mi logre esquivar el primer golpe que me dieron, pero si logro rosarme lo que me causo algo de dolor. No me di por vencida logre regresarle el golpe.

-¡no le des oportunidad Renesmee!- me grito Jasper

Me lance sobre el de un brinco, le tome la cabeza entre mis manos y la tire con fuerza, no perdí nada de tiempo tome mi encendedor y le prendí en llamas, la sensación de poder me gusto volví mi rostro cuando sentí un impacto contra mi cara lanzándome hacia un árbol.

-¡Renesmee!- Rosalie vino hacia mi- ¿Estas bien?

-si, me dolió un poco- me sobe la cara- ahora ve…

Levante la vista para ver quien me había golpeado, el aire se quedo atorado en mi garganta al ver frente mío a mi abuelita Esme, tenia la cara distorsionada por la furia, volvió a lanzarse a mi pero Rosalie la encaro lanzándola hacia el otro lado.

-es… es- no me salían las palabras

-lo se, pero recuerda lo que dijo Jasper

-si

Volví a ver a mi alrededor, entonces note como Jasper combatía contra mi abuelito Carlisle mientras Alice aun seguía contra otros dos que querían acorralarla.

-¡Renesmee!-escuche como me gritaron

De nuevo volví la mirada, y de nuevo me ataco Esme ahora si pude esquivar el ataque, ella seguía atacándome y de la misma forma iba esquivando.

-abuelita soy yo- decía esquivando otro golpe- soy Renesmee… Nessie

-¡no te conozco!- me gruño, con una voz que no era la de ella esta era ronca y fría

-por favor…- sentí un golpe en mi espalda que me tiro hacia otro lado

-¡Emmett!- grito mi tía Rosalie

Y frente mío estaban los dos, Esme y Emmett mirándome de una forma tan dura. El rostro siempre alegre de mi tío Emmett ahora era una mascara de furia llena de cicatrices, yo estaba tirada en el suelo, el golpe que me había dado me había dejado algo débil. Mire a mi alrededor buscando a uno de mis tíos pero los tres estaban combatiendo con alguien, Jasper no podía quitarse a mi abuelo de encima, mientras que Alice esquivaba ahora a tres que no podían atraparla, y Rosalie por mas que trataba de quitarse a los vampiros no podía.

Me sentía muy adolorida, cuando vi que Emmett levantaba la pierna cerré los ojos.

Entonces unos gruñidos se escucharon cerca, abrí los ojos de nuevo y ahora había mas de 10 lobos combatiendo junto con mi familia, levante mi vista y ya no tenia a nadie pues un lobo rojizo estaba encima de Emmett y uno de color arena estaba encima de mi abuela Esme.

-Jake- dije emocionada, el lobo volteo hacia mi y me guiño el ojo

Me levante para ayudar a Jake a sostener a mi tío Emmett, Rosalie –gracias al lobo de color negro y gris- pudo quitarse de encima a los vampiros que la tenían acorralada, corrió hacia nosotros, tomo una de las cadenas que tenia sujetas a su cintura y amarro a Emmett, que por mas que se retorcía no lograba zafarse.

-ahora úsalas con Esme- le dije

De nuevo amarro a Esme, que también se estaba tratando de de zafar pero no podía tampoco, mire a mi alrededor buscando a Jasper, pero me alegre al verlo amarrar a Carlisle con una de las cadenas. Los otros lobos estaban terminando despedazar a los demás vampiros, Alice les prendía fuego a cada montón de partes que hacían los lobos. Yo mientras seguía mirando a Jacob que se me iba acercando hasta quedar a lado mío.

-por un momento pensé que no llegarían- le acaricie la cabeza, el soltó un gemido- me alegra que estén aquí, el deber ser Seth ¿verdad?- señale al lobo color arena, el afirmo con su cabeza- gracias Seth

El otro lobo solamente gruño, se dio la media vuelta y se fuer corriendo para ayudar a los demás.

-creo que no es muy hablador ¿verdad?- Jacob corrió hacia un arbusto, yo me pregunte que hacia me di cuenta hasta que salió de ellos en forma humana, corrió hacia mi y me abrazo.

-¡oh Nessie! Como te eh extrañado

-yo también Jake, pero no debes estar en tu forma humana puedes estar en peligro

-no hay problema ahora los chicos están encargándose de todo y tus tíos están quemado los restos, al parecer hemos terminado con todos los enemigos- miro hacia mis abuelos y tío en el suelo- ¿son todos? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-no lo se, ellos no han salido y me da algo de miedo entrar

-no tengas miedo Nessie, entraremos juntos- me estrecho mas contra el- pero tenemos que terminar aquí, debe haber una forma de hacer que regresen a la normalidad

Caminamos juntos hacia donde estaban los demás, había una fila de lobos echados en fila, en frente de ellos estaba Seth quizá les decía algo pues estaba algunos haciendo ruiditos parecidos a gemidos. Rosalie estaba agachada frente a Emmett hablándole, el solo se retorcía.

-Emmett amor soy yo- le decía tratando de tocarlo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba este se retorcía y se trataba de alejar- Emmett

-¡no te conozco, tu no eres nada mío!

-Emmett soy yo, Rosalie… tú esposa, la mujer que amas

-no me hagas reir- contesto- ¿tu?

-¿Qué?

-yo ya tengo a una mujer de verdad

-tu no…- susurro dolida

-no le hagas caso- la tome de los hombros- sabes que el no esta consiente de lo que dice, solo mira sus ojos, son de un color oscuro… aun están siendo controlados.

-esta bien…

Nos quedamos un momento pensando lo que íbamos hacer, era lógico que teníamos que entrar al castillo, aun faltaba que rescatáramos a mi padres, estaba casi segura de que a ellos los tenían dentro en alguna parte.

_**Jacob**_

Mire a mi Nessie, estaba tan pensativa y sabia exactamente que era lo que estaba pensando.

-no estas sola Renesmee- le tome la mano- yo estoy contigo, siempre lo estaré…

-lo se, pero me da miedo… se que ellos están ahí, pero si están peor que mi tío

Nuestras miradas se posaron en ellos, que aun estaban poseídos por ello. Lo peor es que Emmett no dejaba de decir tonterías de su mujer, la rubia solamente caminaba de un lado a otro, se veía a leguas que se estaba conteniendo de darle un buen golpe por todo lo que decía. Si las cosas no estuvieran como están me estaría riendo de ella.

-si no tienes idea de lo que hacemos- le seguía diciendo Emmett- es una gatita en la cama…

-¡ya cállate!- grito y todo el lugar resonó por el golpe que le dio en la cara

El pobre solamente quedo con la cabeza agachada, todo se quedo en silencio. Nadie quería decir nada, los señores Cullen solamente tenían la mirada perdida pero no decían nada. De repente Emmett levanto la cabeza y había algo diferente en el, a pesar de que ahora sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso su mirada ya no era perdida.

-¿Qué?- miro hacia arriba- ¿Rosalie? ¿Por qué estoy amarrado?...- comenzó a tirar de la cadena- ¡que demonios…! ¡Quítenme esto!

-¿Emmett?- dijimos todos al unisonó

-si, ¿a quien esperaban?

-¿tío de verdad eres tu?- pregunte

-¿tío? ¿Quién eres tu?- sonreí, era lógico no la había visto en años…de repente abrió los ojos como si la hubiera reconocido- ¿Renesmee?

-la misma

-¡oh por dios!- se quiso levantar pero no pudo- ¿me pueden quitar esto?

Los desatamos, el se levanto y antes que nada fue abrazar a Rosalie

-amor que bueno que estas a salvo

-Emmett McCarty Cullen, ¿Qué demonios hiciste en mi ausencia?

-yo nada, solo recuerdo que te fuiste… despues de eso, nos llevaron al castillo estuvimos como prisioneros por algún tiempo, hasta que llego una vampira, nos hizo algo y despues de eso… nada, te vi frente a mi.- de repente se fijo en mi- ¡hola pequeña! ¡estas enorme!

-¡gracias!- dijo sonriendo- te extrañe tío oso

-bueno tenemos que sacarlos de su letargo

-veo que lo que les hacia los ponía fuera de si- dijo Jasper- ¿crees que si hacemos lo mismo con ellos…?- señalo a Carlisle y su esposa- un golpe

-yo no podría golpearlos- dijo Alice- me sentiría terrible

-¿Jasper? ¿Alice? como es que… olvídenlo, se que todo tiene una explicación pero ahora no estoy de humor para escucharlos… ¿Dónde están Edward y Bella?

-aun siguen adentro- dijo mi Nessie- no hemos ido por ellos

-ya veo- su vista se fijo a los lobos- vaya si son muchos, solo recuerdo a Seth… hola Seth- el soltó un gruñido, como saludo- siento mucho todo, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar… ¿hora que?

-tenemos que sacar a Carlisle y a Esme de su trance

-¿un golpe eh?- dije

-si, pero debe ser uno muy fuerte lleno de ira, como el que le dio Rose a Emmett

Seguimos platicando acerca de cómo sacar del letargo de los demás, pero aun me quedaba viendo hacia la entrada, teníamos que ir por Edward y Bella.

_-señor- entro un guardia- al parecer llevan la ventaja terminaron con todos nuestros guerreros, no sabia que hubiera lobos con ellos_

_-eso es sorprendente- río Aro- bueno, es hora de que salgan nuestras dos armas secretas y que demonios, que salgan también Demetri y los demás necesitaran ayuda _

_-se refiera a…_

_-veamos como actúan contra ellos…_

**Hola que tal les pareció el capitulo como vimos ya salieron Esme, Carlisle y Emmett, junto a la manada han "controlado" la situación, pero aun falta que llegue lo bueno… si, habrá mas batalla y no saben como se pondrá… por ahí me sugirieron que los Cullen crearan un ejecito de Neófitos pero, como que no se me hacia algo que harían ellos, de todas formas gracias.**

**El adelanto del próximo capi, en mi pagina del facebook… esta en mi perfil**

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son SM, yo solamente los tome prestados**

**- -En Busca De Los Cullen- -**

**Capitulo 7**

_**Renesmee**_

Mantuvimos la discusión de quien seria los que tuvieran que golpear a mis abuelos, yo sinceramente no, ¿Cómo iba a golpearlos? tío Emmett quería intentarlo pero también tenia ese sentimiento de que no era bueno, tía Rosalie lo intento pero no pudo por que vio la cara de Esme y todo se vino abajo, tanto tío Jasper como tía Alice se negaron no podían hacerlo.

-bien alguien tiene que hacerlo- dijo Emmett- no podemos estar aquí todo el día

-tienes razón, no hay que esperar tanto

-bueno por lo mientras los podemos dejar aquí ¿no?- pregunte- digo, si vamos a entrar no los podemos dejar aquí desprotegidos.

-¿van a intentar entrar?- todos bajamos la mirada, nos sorprendió que Carlisle nos hablara despues de un rato- de verdad están locos- comenzó a reir- va ser tan gracioso verlos ser despedazados por los demás, no puedo esperar para que eso pase- río mas fuerte

-no te rías- le dije- tenemos que rescatar a mis padres

-¿tus padres?- pregunto burlón-niña… tu ya no tienes padres, ahora lo único que tienes son dos enemigos muy poderosos y ni creas que por que tu dices ser su hija, va a pasar algo diferente… te mataran si asi se los ordenan.

-¡mientes! ¡Eso no es verdad!

-yo lo haría- me miro con sus fríos ojos rojos- no dudes que ellos lo hagan… están esperando el momento que el amo les de la orden, están muy ansiosos por asi decirlo

-Renesmee- vino Jacob a mi lado- no le hagas caso, sabes que no es el ahora… por favor Nessie no le creas.- bajo su atención hacia mi abuelo- tu, dime como podemos volverlos a la normalidad

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hare?- lo reto con la mirada, a pesar de que ahora estaba amarrado seguía teniendo la misma postura- tu no me das miedo, y si me amenazas con matarme… hazlo, ¿Quién crees que sufra mas con ello?- poso su mirada en mí

-no voy a matarte, solo dime como demonios… sabes que olvídalo- miro a Jasper- creo que lo mas recomendable es que busquemos a la vampira esa y la matemos… si es como esos poderes que pierden su efecto al morir la causante, entonces hagámoslo.

-yo me encargare de encontrarla- dijo Alice- creo que quiero tenerla frente a mi

-pero su don Alice- dijo Rosalie- te controlaría en menos de un segundo

-tengo que arriesgarme

-yo voy contigo- le dijo tía Rose- no puedo dejarte sola

Alice iba a replicar pero de repente se sintió un aroma diferente, Jasper se tenso y fijo su mirada hacia un punto en el campo. De repente de la nada aparecieron mas vampiros corriendo hacia nosotros, los lobos tomaron guardia rápidamente, también nosotros Jasper de un empujón aparto a Esme y a Carlisle de todo escondiéndolos en un arbusto que estaba cerca, me pareció lo mas apropiado.

-Alice- le dijo- tienes que entrar cuando nadie se de cuenta ¿oíste?

-entendido

-Rose

-no necesitas decirlo

-yo también entrare con ellas- dijo Emmett- esa vampira y yo tenemos unas cosas pendientes

-entonces tu entraras con Alice Emmett- dijo Rose- no podemos ir muchos

Los vampiros ya estaban cerca de nosotros, pero los lobos no esperaron más y fueron al ataque, busque a Jacob con la mirada para exigir por que dio la orden. Pero el ya estaba en forma de lobo arremetiendo contra mas vampiros, sin pensarlo mas mi familia comenzó el ataque, fui hacia uno que estaba solo y acabe con el en poco tiempo. Realmente estaba haciéndome buena en esto, seguí con otros que se me ponían en frente, no podía decir cuantos habíamos derrotado hasta ahora pero ya eran bastantes, ¿los Vulturi habían mandado ya toda su guardia?

-Renesmee- escuche un grito

Voltee a mi derecha y me quede petrificada, caminando de manera lenta… venia una mujer, a lado de ella un hombre bastante alto… el polvo nos los dejaba ver bien pero yo sabia perfectamente quienes eran.

La mujer fue la primera en verse, su rostro era el mismo ahora solamente esos ojos rojos diferenciaban su mirada, su cabello castaño ahora era un poco mas corto a como lo recordaba pero seguía teniendo esa forma de ser, el hombre seguía igual su cabello color cobrizo como el mío era rebelde… pero su mirada era fría.

-mamá…papá- me quede quieta al verlos, que no vi un borrón que me empujaba hacia el centro del bosque

Mire a mi alrededor buscando a ese alguien pero solo veía borrones a mi alrededor, trataba de enfocar la vista pero no podía ver nada, este se movía alrededor de mi era tan rápido que ni su aroma podía reconocer…

-¿Quién esta ahí? ¡Sal ahora!

Y como si me hubiera hecho caso, esa persona salió.

-veo que me sentiste mi olor- me sonrió de una manera fría- pensé que siendo un hibrido, eras mas débil… debo admitir que me sorprendiste

-¿sabes que soy mitad y mitad?- pregunte, aunque era un pregunta estúpida ya que ella no recordaba nada de mi.

-¡por dios niña!- puso sus manos en su cintura y negó con la cabeza- creí que eras mas lista- la dureza de su voz me dolió- pero si, sabemos de ti… no puedo creer que el amo Aro no te destruyo cuando tuvo oportunidad, no es como si también fueras valiosa según se tienes un don pero es muy simple e inútil…

-no digas eso- tenia ganas de llorar

-pero si todo el mundo lo piensa es mas apuesto que ahora estas a punto de llorar ¿verdad?

-no- mis lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos, tenia que ser fuerte por ellos- no es verdad

Soltó una carcajada- ay pequeña, no se ni por que pierdo el tiempo contigo…es mas puedo acabar contigo en menos de 5 minutos, por lo que se los medios no son tan fuertes como un vampiro completo

-ahora soy mas fuerte

-¿eso crees?- me miro con fingida preocupación- a ver dime… ¿eres capaz de pelear conmigo?

-si- no dude nada

-¿y que pasa si me matas? ¿Estarás feliz?... matarías a tu mami linda- hizo un puchero, eso me hizo sentir mal- por que sabes que a mi no me importaría matarte en lo absoluto

-pero tu eres mi madre, tu me quieres…eres mi madre

-¿¡tu madre!- comenzó a reírse- por favor… yo nunca podría tener una hija, es mas si la tuviera no seria como tu, eres débil… todo mundo sabe que tu eres el eslabón mas débil de todos… un estorbo un blanco fácil de destruir, pero no te preocupes yo me encargare de eliminarte

-no puedes decir eso… ¿Qué te hicieron haya adentro? Y no solo a ti si no a mi papá

-para empezar estoy feliz con esto, no tengo que fingir lo que no soy además no estaría atada a una cosa como tu…- sabia que sus palabras no eran ciertas pero aun asi me dolían, ojala tía Alice se apurara-… y tu "padre" también te odia, estaba mas que dispuesto a eliminarte el mismo… pero decidi que el terminara con toda la bola de perros, yo me encargare de ti

-no te lo voy a permitir, y tienes razón… no eres mi madre, mi madre esta haya dentro tratando de luchar por salir de donde tu la tienes atrapada

-no seas patética niña… jamás recuperaras a tu madre, es mas creo que ella esta contenta de que yo te mate…

-eso es lo que tu crees- me agazape

-esto será divertido

Ambas tomamos posición para atacar, hasta que ella se lanzo sobre mi… la batalla entre las dos empezó…

_**Alice**_

Trate por todos los medios escabullirme hasta encontrar una salida para entrar al castillo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba un vampiro inútil me bloqueaba el paso y no podía hacer nada.

-¡demonios!- derrumbe a otro vampiro, mire a mi alrededor Jasper estaba ayudando a un lobo que tenia problemas con unos vampiros, mire a Emmett que al igual que yo trataba de escabullirse, pero el era mas rápido para eliminar los tontos vampiros.

-¡Emmett!- le grite- ¡tenemos que apresurarnos!

-¡si!- me dijo matando a otro vampiro

Ambos nos abrimos paso entre todos los vampiros para poder llegar a la entrada, corrimos ambos siguiendo el olor de los demás, por ahí sentí la fragancia de Edward y Bella pero no los había visto en ningún lado.

-¿sentiste el olor Alice?- pregunto Emmett aun mientras corríamos

-si, eran ellos

-pero no los vi en ningún lado

-yo tampoco

Seguimos corriendo siguiendo el olor, cuando escuchamos unos ruidos tras nosotros. Nos detuvimos, de golpe para enfrentar lo que sea que viniera tras nosotros.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- le pregunte a los dos lobos, como si me fueran a responder

-creo que Seth o Jacob los mando- dijo Emmett- ¿es cierto?- los lobos aullaron- creo que eso es una afirmación

-es peligroso- los dos lobos gruñeron mas el color café mientras que el blanco hacia movimientos como negando

-lo se, pero será mas ventaja con ellas

-¿ellas?

-son hembras Alice- me dijo Emmett- son mas pequeñas que los demás y son muy tercas, dime tu si no son mujeres

-¿es cierto eso?- ambas asintieron- bien, pero si ven algún peligro se regresan… y no me importa que yo no sea el alfa, y desobedezcan una orden, por que si es necesario que huyan lo van hacer… ¿estamos?

Ambas se miraron, como discutiendo lo que había dicho o según yo los lobos eran telepáticos, asi que seguramente le estaban pidiendo a Jacob su opinión. Despues de unos segundos las dos asintieron.

-vamos

Los cuatro corrimos hacia el castillo, llegamos en muy poco tiempo pero había un problema… ambas lobas eran demasiado grandes como para pasar desapercibidas, les dije que tenían que volver a su forma humana si querían entrar de lo contrario se quedarían afuera para vigilar, como es obvio ambas gruñeron disgustadas pero despues corrieron hacia un arbusto, poco despues salieron las dos en forma humana.

-espero que tengas razón Alice- me dijo una- no me gusta estar indefensa frente al enemigo

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿O mas bien por que me llamas por mi nombre?- pregunte confusa

-no me gusta ser descortés, yo soy Wanda y ella es mi hermana Melanie

-un gusto… como saben el es Emmett

-hola

-bueno no es tiempo para formalidades- dijo Melanie- lo mejor será que entremos y veamos que pasa, pero insisto Wanda y yo estamos muy indefensas de humanas

-si de por si su olor, llamara algo la atención…-deje la frase inconclusa- pero aun asi si ya dentro se requiere atacar no lo duden dos veces

-obvio no- dijo Melanie- ¿vamos a entrar?

-si

Emmett y yo fuimos primero, le pedí a las chicas que se mantuvieran cerca nuestro para que al menos un poco de su aroma quedara medio escondido por el nuestro, se nos hizo raro que no hubiera nadie cuidando la entrada. Nos escabullimos, todos estábamos alerta por si alguien se nos acercaba.

Según mi conocimiento en la guardia, los mejores luchadores eran Demetri y Felix, pues Jane y Alec habían sido eliminados, pero aun quedaban Chelsea, Renata y esa vampira extraña… además ¿Dónde estaban Tanya, Kate, Benjamín, Carmen, Zafrina y Eleazar? No los había visto afuera y si ellos estaban aquí adentro teníamos que encontrarlos e inmovilizarlos. Lo malo es que ya no teníamos cadenas con que detenerlos, las pocas las tenia Rosalie, yo solo tenia una, esperaba que no tuviéramos que encontrarnos con ellos.

-Alice- susurro Wanda- ven…- me dijo desde un pasillo- mira lo que encontramos

-¿Qué cosa?

Las seguí, llegamos a un pasillo. Este olía horrible, cono a quemado… nos acercamos mas y en ese lugar oscuro había varias manchas en el piso como si hubieran quemado ahí algo, el olor me confirmo que aquí ya hacían varios cuerpos de vampiros muertos.

-¡que asco!- dijo Melanie-pero ¿Por qué hay cadenas aquí?- pateo una

-¿cadenas?- me agache y en efecto, eran varias de las cadenas que Rosalie nos había mostrado- esto nos ayudara

-¿Por qué servirían unas simples cadenas?- me pregunto Melanie- las romperán fácilmente

-en eso te equivocas estas…- las jale-… no son fáciles de romper por los vampiros, no se de que material estén hechas, pero te aseguro que ningún vampiro pude romperlas- tome varias, deberían ser como unas veinte o mas- tomen- les tendí varias a cada uno- por si las necesitan

-esta bien, pero creo que en forma de lobo podamos usarlas… recuerda que no tenemos pulgares

-ok, toma Emmett

-bien… oye Emmett, tengo una pregunta

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué paso con Tanya y los demás?

-pues… por lo que se Eleazar, Kate y Benjamín…andan por ahí pero de Zafrina, Carmen y Tanya no eh sabido nada

-espero que estén bien, creo que es hora de seguir buscándolos

Y asi fue, anduvimos caminando por los pasillos con mucho cuidado. El ambiente se ponía mas tenso ya que todo estaba muy calmado, demasiado calmado para mi gusto diría yo, nos mantuvimos cerca por si algo pasaba. Entonces del fondo del pasillo se escucharon unos pasos, de inmediato nos recargamos en una pared para evitar ser vistos. Lo que me sorprendió fue que en ese pasillo estaba Tanya y Carmen, por dentro me alegro verlas bien, pero no tenia idea si estaban siendo controladas o algo asi.

Mire a Emmett y el entendió en seguida lo que teníamos que hacer, a un lado estaban las chicas, podía verlas temblar pero con la mirada les hice ver que no era buena idea de que se transformaran, ellas lo entendieron al instante. Le hice la señal a Emmett y ambos nos lanzamos encima de las vampiras y les pusimos las cadenas.

-¿esta bien sujeta Emmett?

-si

-¡que demonios…!- dijo Tanya

-no digas nada, si no quieres que acabemos contigo

-¿Alice? ¿Emmett?- hablo Carmen- ¿Qué están haciendo?

-no nos engañaran, sabemos perfectamente que están siendo controladas

-¿estas loco? ¡Con un demonio suéltenos!- miro a todos lados- tenemos que salir de aquí

-¿Tanya? ¿Eres tu?- pregunte algo desconfiada, ahora no podía confiar mucho en los vampiros que procedieran de aquí, pero algo me decía que estaba diciendo la verdad

-¡claro que soy yo! si nos sueltan podemos ir a un lugar mas seguro

-Emmett…- el asintió y ambos las cargamos, anduvimos buscando un lugar que no estuviera tan poblado, las chicas venían tras de nosotros confundidas. Soltamos a Tanya y a Carmen- ¿ahora díganme que pasa? ¿Por qué ustedes no están en estado zombi como los demás?

-eso es muy largo de explicar, pero te diré en resumen: una caída de casi medio kilometro te hace reaccionar- respondió Tanya- y en ese momento me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal asi que fingí estar "controlada" por esa vampira… fin de la historia

-¿Carmen?

-que Tanya te golpee y te estrelle contra una piedra, es mas que una respuesta suficiente

-¿y por que no lo intentaron con los demás?

-no lo se, es mas difícil ya que ellos nunca dejan los cuartos que Aro les dio… por que son muy valiosos, solo los entrenan, encierran, entrenan, encierran y eso es todo lo que hacen.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunto Tanya al ver a las chicas- huelen a lobo

-es por que son lobas, pero también es larga historia y no tenemos tiempo que perder

-¿están luchando?

-si, ya tenemos a toda la familia reunida… bueno casi toda, aunque tenemos a Carlisle y a Esme en nuestras manos aun nadie es lo suficiente valiente como para golpearlos además de que se nos desato una batalla afuera y por lo que sentí Edward y Bella ya están a fuera luchando.

-¿Edward y Bella? Esto es malo- dijo Carmen- ellos han sido hasta ahora los dos tesoros mas fuertes que tiene Aro, ambos son sus armas asesinas, matan sin comprensión… los han estado entrenando y explotando de tal manera que los han hecho casi invencibles, espero que no estén luchando contra un solo vampiro, ¿los lobos los ayudan?

-si

-espero que sea suficiente de aquí a que encontramos a Edith

-¿Quién es Edith?

-la maldita culpable de todo esto- contesto Tanya gruñendo- debemos matarla, de esa manera todos regresaran a la normalidad

-¿y como la matamos sin que use su don en nosotros?- pregunto Emmett

-algunas veces se escuchan rumores en los pasillos, se dice que su don no es tan poderoso como se dice- comenzó Carmen- eh oído que si el vampiro en cuestión no ha vivido una vida llena remordimientos o quizás dolor este no le pude afectar…

-Alice tu puedes- me dijo Emmett- desde el momento en que perdiste la memoria, no puede tener ningún remordimiento

-no creo…

-Bella sufrió cuando Edward la dejo, Edward siempre ha vivido odiando lo que es, Carlisle se sintió mal cuando dejo a su familia por que su padre no quiso saber nada de el, lo mismo Esme y su bebé

-¿y como le hicieron ustedes?- les pregunte

-control, mantener la mente en blanco cada vez que estamos con ella… pensar en los momentos mas felices que tenemos, eso nos ha ayudado

-creo que entendí, pensamientos felices…- susurre

Entonces si había una forma de terminar con esto, mire a Emmett ambos estábamos decididos a encontrar a esa tal Edith y terminar con ella, lo único que me preocupaba era que los demás resistieran por que si lo que dijo Carmen de Bella y Edward era cierto, entonces los demás estaban en serios problemas, mas que nada Renesmee.

Solo espero que ella no haya intentado enfrentar a su madre sola.

**Jojo Hello, ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¡Edward y Bella al fin salieron! Pero no como queríamos, se que se quedaron con la duda de cómo iba a terminar Nessie con su madre, van a ver que se llevaran una sorpresa, al menos tienen dos aliadas mas Carmen y Tanya jeje, si necesitábamos una ayudadita no… pues ellas les dijeron el secreto de cómo derrotar a la malvada Edith… bueno esta aun no hace acto de presencia, pero verán como se pondrá todo cuando se enfrenten a ella… al igual que Aro, Cayo y Marco xD**

**¿Algún review? Ya nos acercamos al final T.T**

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son SM, yo solamente los tome prestados**

**- -En Busca De Los Cullen- -**

**Capitulo 8**

_**Jacob**_

Arremetía contra todos los chupasangres con los que me enfrentaba, miraba de reojo a Renesmee ella hacia un excelente trabajo luchando, me sentía muy orgulloso de ella. En ocasiones me preocupaba cuando un vampiro le lanzaba un golpe, pero ella se los quitaba de encima, de verdad Jasper había hecho un trabajo excelente con ella.

_Jake cada vez son menos-_dijo Seth

_Lo se, esto es demasiado fácil… es muy extraño_

_Es que somos muchos y muy fuertes-_dijo Kyle

_Yo también siento que es extraño Jake-_dijo Adam-_pensé que necesitaríamos mucha suerte para poder vencerlos, no se ustedes chicos pero yo siento que lo peor aun no llega._

_Pienso igual que Adam Jake- _dijo Embry-_ aquí hay algo pero no se que_

_Alice y Emmett se fueron para entrar a la guarida de los vampiros, creo que necesitan ayuda, Wanda y yo podemos ir con ellos para proporcionales algo de apoyo ¿podemos Jake?_

Lo pensé unos momentos, si ellas entraban al castillo estarían en peligro, pero confiaba en que Alice y Emmett no lo permitirían.

_Esta bien, pero manténganse alerta_

_Bien… vamos Wanda_

Y ambas lobas burlaron a sus oponentes y corrieron tras ellos.

_Lo haces bien Jake, mejor que yo_

_No te preocupes Seth, cuando todo esto termine regresaras al mando_

_Lo se-_me dijo mientras arremetía con otro vampiro

Dialogamos mientras terminábamos con el resto de los vampiros, pero de repente Renesmee se tenso en su lugar, y el olor… a pesar de que estaba infestado con el olor a vampiro seguía siendo de ella. Mi mirada paso hacia el lugar donde miraba Nessie, de entre el polvo podía ver a Bella y a Edward venir caminando con toda normalidad.

De repente como si de un espejismo se tratara, Bella desapareció y arremetió contra Renesmee lanzándola hacia lo mas profundo de los arboles.

_¡Renesmee!_

Quise corres tras ella pero o había dado ni dos pasos cuando sentí como alguien me tomaba de la cola y me lanzaba hacia otro lado estampándome en una piedra. Me dolió como los mil demonios, me levante rápidamente y busque la responsable, entonces vi a Edward caminando hacia mi.

-¿A dónde crees que vas perrito?

Le gruñí para demostrarle que no le tenia miedo, el me respondió el gruñido. Se que no podía matarlo, pero al menos tendría la oportunidad de darle una buena paliza, quizá por los viejos tiempos.

_Jake ten cuidado-_mire a Seth que estaba siendo atacado por una vampira que yo reconocía, si no me equivocaba era la vampira llamada Kate, entonces recordé el don que poseía.

_Seth… ¡ten cuidado con ella!_

_¿Por qué?... ¡Argh!_- gruño al sentir la descarga eléctrica-_ya entendí-_de una patada arrojo a la vampira hacia el otro lado chocando contra una roca

Y no solo ella estaba ahí, si no también eran otros que recordaba, la morena alta, el egipcio, el chico del clan Denali… ¡rayos! Los vampiros con buenos dones eran los que nos estaban atacados ahora, fije de nuevo mi vista a Edward, que me miraba esperando algo. Si quería que lo atacara lo haría pero primero tenia, que ayudar a los demás.

De nuevo intente correr pero no pude, de nuevo me jalaron y me arrojaron hacia un lado.

_Tú encárgate de él Jacob, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos_

Asentí, me arroje contra Edward quien me esperaba ansioso para atacarme. Trato de morderme varias veces pero no lo deje, lo tome del brazo y se lo mordí muy fuerte, el aulló de dolor pero no lo solté, sabia que no debía hacerle daño por que eso destrozaría a Nessie asi que solo lo detuve un poco, pero el al notar mi vacilación me dio un puñetazo cerca de mi ojo.

Maldición, había dado en el blanco… no veía nada con ese ojo.

-¿no ves nada perrito?- se rio de mi, se me olvidaba que este leía la mente- yo que tu me rendía y me dejaras matarte de buena gana, aun tengo trabajo que hacer…hay una niña que me apetece matar

_Eso es lo que tu crees-_me sacudía un poco el dolor no me gustaba, pero sabia que se me curaría pero no muy pronto… tenia que hacer tiempo

-claro que lo creo… de hecho, mi compañera se esta encargando de ella… y no te voy a dar tiempo niño

_Te vas arrepentir de esto_

-deja de quejarte tonto… esto acabara antes de que lo pienses- de repente sentí otro golpe en mi costado de igual manera me lanzo hacia el otro lado, aun mi ojo me dolía pero no podía quitármelo de encima, pero el en algo tenia razón, Renesmee esta en peligro Bella no era ella ahora y era capaz de matarla si se lo proponía, si quería ayudarla tenia que inmovilizar a Edward pero mientras este en fase no podía tomar una de esas cosa- nada de lo que hagas te va a salvar perro, por que no haces lo que tus amigos hicieron hace tiempo y te rindes… ahora que lo pienso Aro necesita perros guardianes.

_Antes muerto que hacer eso-_escuche Kyle

_No lo haremos_

-que tonto es tu amigo- miro al Kyle que junto a Eliot luchaban contra… Benjamín, quien les arrojaba grandes masas de piedra pero ellos podían fácilmente esquivarlas- ahora me encargo de el

_No se te ocurra _

_Jacob Alice quiere que salgamos de fase, ¿lo hacemos?- _dijo Melanie en su mente, que mal momento para meterse

_Si como sea, háganle caso en lo que les diga- _de repente sus voces desaparecieron

Antes de que tan si quiera el se moviera, con dolor de ojo y todo, lo tome del torso y lo avente lejos de mis amigos, el se enderezo rápidamente antes de que volviera arrojarme a el, me trato de golpear de nuevo pero esta vez pude esquivarlo. El trato varias veces atacarme pero no se lo permití, si en algo era bueno era en esquivar a los atacantes, siguió con sus fuertes movimientos pero con mis patas traseras le di una patada y trate de arrojarlo al suelo para poder someterlo, pero sinceramente estaba constándome mucho trabajo, a pesar de todo agradecía el entrenamiento que nos había dado Jasper cuando fue lo de los neófitos por que en estos momentos Edward peleaba como uno.

_Edward debes reaccionar-_dije esperando que algo pasara-_no sabes lo que tu hija ha sufrido por no tenerlos a su lado_

Con ayuda de mi mente trate de mandarles algunas imágenes de todos los momentos en los cuales Nessie parecía feliz y que ellos se habían perdido, el me empujaba para poder zafarse de mi agarre, yo aun seguía dándole imágenes.

_Es tu hija Edward_

_-_yo no tengo hija… ¡Quítate!

_¡Edward maldita sea!-_con mis garras lo sujete de su ropa y comencé azotarlo en el piso… sabia por la experiencia de Emmett que muchos golpes o un golpe muy fuerte lo hacia reaccionar, pero el seguía igual- _¡reacciona! _

Termine rompiéndole la ropa pero aun asi no lograba sacarlo de su transe, el seguía tratando de quitarse de encima pero no lo lograba, mire a todos lados buscando a Rosalie para que me ayudara pero no la veía ni a ella ni a Jasper, lance un aullido esperando que entendieran el significado. En poco tiempo vi a varios de mis amigos tirados en el piso, y la vampira morena en frente de ellos.

_¡No!_

_Es horrible esto, no veo nada- _dijo Colín-_ ¡ayúdenme!_

_¡Diablos! ¡No dejare que esto me detenga!- _comenzó Kyle pero cada vez que trataba de levantarse volvía a caer

_Jacob, debes destruir a la vampira negra…- _dijo Seth

No sabia que hacer, si tan solo me distraía Edward aprovecharía esa oportunidad, pero era mi manada y tenia que ayudarla. De repente las voces dejaron de oírse, seguramente habían tomado su forma humana de nuevo, eso los hacia mas vulnerables pero tenia que primero terminar con Edward.

_Espero que me perdones Renesmee_

Pero antes de tan siquiera acercarme a su cara, sentí el olor de otro vampiro tras de mi. Esta era como todas, con una tonalidad de cabello rojizo. Se me hacia conocida, lo peor de todo es que no sabia si era amiga o enemiga, pero en cuanto saco un par de cadenas de su bolsa supe que tal vez era amiga.

-tranquilo Jacob- me dijo mientras preparaba las cadenas- yo lo sostendré

La mire confundido ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?

-no te preocupes Alice me dijo todo, ojala Carmen haya llegado a tiempo para someter a Zafrina

Entonces tomo las cadenas y comenzó a atar a Edward muy fuerte, no se si era solo por precaución pero le puso dos cadenas en vez de una.

_Jake, Jake ¿estas bien?-_me pregunto Seth

_¿Qué paso?_

_Vino una vampira morena a ayudarnos, pudo detener a esa vampira… estamos bien, por aquí esta todo controlado… ya tenemos a los demás bien… solo falta Renesmee, pero antes debemos reunirnos_

_Estaré ahí en poco tiempo _

Realmente no tenia idea de cuanto nos habíamos alejado Edward y yo, pero eso ni importaba, me quite para dejar que la vampira terminara de atarlo bien. Le hice señas para que fuéramos con los demás, ella asintió entendiendo lo que le decía, cargo a Edward en su espalda antes de que nos echáramos a correr hacia donde estaban los demás.

No nos habíamos alejado mucho por suerte, llegamos con los demás. Me fui a un arbusto para poder salir de fase, salí observe a mi alrededor y ahí estaban todos bueno no todos faltaba Renesmee y Bella, los chicos ya tenían a los demás vampiros atados con las cadenas incluyendo a Esme y a Carlisle, que aun seguían igual.

-¿saben algo de Renesmee?- les pregunte ansioso

-no, Jasper recorrió la zona pero no hay ni una pista de ella ni Bella

-te dije que ella terminaría con esa niña- dijo Edward desde el suelo- yo que tu no la esperaba

-¡cállate!- le gruñí

-no le hagas caso Jacob, sabes como son- dijo Rosalie

No podía dejar de preocuparme, estaba a punto de entrar en fase de nuevo a pesar de que el ojo aun no se me recuperaba del todo pero para mi Renesmee era más importante que mi propia integridad física, iba darme la vuelta para poder ir a un arbusto. Pero de repente mis fosas nasales se impregnaron de un olor. Todos los demás fijaron su vista hacia el punto de donde provenía el olor, algunos se pusieron alerta esperando un nuevo ataque.

Pero del bosque aparecieron dos figuras…

_**Renesmee**_

_-eso es lo que tu crees- me agazape_

_-esto será divertido _

_Ambas tomamos posición para atacar, hasta que ella se lanzo sobre mi… la batalla entre las dos empezó… _

Comenzaba arremeter más contra mí, pero esta vez yo fui mas rápida y logre esquivar su ataque, le lance un golpe que la hizo retroceder.

-¡eres muy débil! Ni siquiera me dolió- se sacudió su ropa

-no me importa

Gruño y volvió hacia mi, comenzó a tratar de pegarme con sus brazos pero al ver que yo los esquivaba fácilmente siguió con patadas, una de ellas logro darme en el estomago doblándome del dolor me agache por un momento que ella aprovecho para lanzarme del cabello hacia un árbol, dejándome colgada de una rama.

-¡ay!- me queje sobándome del estomago- eso me dolió mas de lo que creí

-es por que no eres una vampira completa niña- me dijo ella desde abajo- tu fuerza jamás se comparara con la mía

-si pero la fuerza no es solo lo que importa si no también la inteligencia

-que tonterías dices, mejor baja o si no yo iré por ti- claro estaba que no iba a bajar, comencé a moverme de entre las ramas e iba saltando de árbol en árbol quise tomar una de las ramas para poder sostenerme cuando el árbol fue derribado llevándome a mi. Caí sobre una rama que me rompió un poco la playera que traía de paso haciéndome un corte en estomago.-mmmm… ¿eso que huelo es sangre?… ¡Que bien huele!

-no- corrí rápidamente buscando un lugar al menos donde pudiera esconderme mientras limpio mi herida, me encontré con un enrome árbol que tenia un gran agujero en su tronco yo cavia fácilmente ahí, me metí casi gateando, rasgue un poco mi playera para limpiarme la sangre, de esa manera ser mas difícil rastrearme. Mire a todos lados buscándola pero no la veía, suspire un poco

-¿Dónde estas…?- canturreó… me tense al escuchar su voz, no tenia caso quedarme callada por que fácilmente escucharía mi corazón, pero me quede quieta no se que pensaba con eso. De repente el árbol comenzó a crujir, y de repente ya no lo tenia cubriéndome si no que había sido arrancado de raíz- ¡aquí estas!

Me arrastre lejos de ella para volver a correr, la herida de mi costado me dolía mucho pero eso no me evito que siguiera corriendo, cada vez me sentía un poco mas cansada pero no tenia que ser débil.

-¡no corras por que esto se me hace mas divertido!- me gritaba tras de mi

No voltee por que si lo hacia era capaz de tropezar con algo, pero algo me cayo en la espalda, sentí como algo tronaba pero no sabia que era si yo o la piedra que me había lanzado. Caí frente a otra piedra, esta se cuarteo al recibir el impacto. Yo me comenzaba a sentir mareada, mire a mi madre que venia lentamente caminando hacia mí a diferencia mía ella no tenia ni un rasguño en todo su cuerpo y yo estaba a parte de cansada, herida me dolía mucho el costado la cortada era mas fuerte de lo que pensé.

-no se que era lo que pensabas al querer retarme- me dijo, acuclillándose a mi lado- sabias perfectamente que no tenias oportunidad contra mi.

-aun no estoy derrotada

-¿Por qué eres tan tonta? Estas arriesgando mucho, no tengo ni la menor idea de que era lo que tu y tus amigos tenían en mente… venir aquí y tratar de derrotar al clan mas poderoso que hay en el mundo, si los rumanos no lo lograron ¿Qué les hace pensar que ustedes si?

-los rumanos querían poder, nosotros recuperar a nuestra familia- me levante rápidamente lanzándole una patada que la hizo retroceder

-eres valiente, lo reconozco… lastima que la valentía no supera a la fuerza

-si soy valiente, pero hay algo mas que me impulsa a seguir adelante

-¿y que es?

-el amor que le tengo a mis padres y a mi familia

-¡que estupidez!- comenzó a carcajearse cosa que me enfureció y me dolió- ¡El amor te hace débil!... tan solo mírate, tu eres un ejemplo claro de ello.

Corrió hacia mi y me dio una patada en una pierna, afortunadamente no se rompió si no seria mi fin, le devolví el golpe en la quijada haciéndola retroceder. Ella volvió hacia mi para tratar de golpearme pero de nuevo lo esquive, siguió tirando golpes que podía esquivar, trato de nuevo con patas pero esta vez fui mas rápida y brinque hacia un árbol de nuevo, entonces sentí una punzada en la pierna que había pateado, gemí por el dolor. 

-¿alguna herida niña?- me miro desde debajo de nuevo

-¡ay!-me queje un poco

-ya me aburrí de todo esto- le dio un golpe al árbol haciéndome caer por la falta de apoyo. Me atrapo el cuello con una de sus manos mientras me estampaba en el mismo árbol, volví a gemir de dolor… estaba demasiado débil y cansada para seguir adelante. Mire a mi alrededor buscado ayuda, pero me di cuenta de que nos habíamos alejado demasiado de los demás- nadie vendrá a rescatarte- me apretó mas el cuello, cortándome la respiración- admito que diste buena batalla, pero como te dije no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme- me estrujo con mas fuerza y me estampo contra el árbol de nuevo, tome si mano para tratar de detenerla pero me era imposible quitármela- este es tu fin pequeña

Comenzó a apretar mas fuerte, sabia que era mi fin… no había forma de que alguien viniera a rescatarme ahora, asi que utilice mi ultima arma… quizá no seria lo suficiente pero no tenia otra cosa.

-ma…mami- le toque el rostro…

Le mostré miles de imágenes, mis únicos recuerdos que tenia de ella: La primera vez que nos vimos esa imagen de la mujer demacrada por el dolor pero aun asi feliz, cuando nos vimos por primera vez el día en que llego siendo la vampira fuerte, nuestros días en los que ella me leía para que me durmiera, nuestros juegos, la primera caza, mis primeras palabras, todos los besos que me daba para que yo pudiera reir, la imagen de los tres, la navidad con mi abuelito Charlie, la ultima vez que nos vimos, su ultimo te quiero y por ultimo nosotras dos… juntas en este tiempo si nada hubiera pasado.

-mamá- trate por ultima vez, cerré los ojos para dejarme ir al fin

Sentí como me soltaban, yo caí en seco. Comencé a toser por la falta de aire, mire hacia arriba y mi madre se estaba sujetando la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-no… ¡argh! ¡Ya no!... ¡ya basta!

No hice nada, sabia que lo mejor era huir de ahí para poder recuperarme, pero la cara de sufrimiento de mi mamá me hizo quedarme. Ella se daba topes en las piedras… no entendía bien lo que quería hacer, sus golpes eran cada vez mas rudos pues las piedras se partían a cada golpe. De repente se dejo caer mientras respiraba entrecortadamente como si de verdad el aire le estuviera faltando, levanto la mirada pero esta vez eran diferentes sus ojos ya no mostraban esa frialdad y dureza, ahora eran cálidos de nuevo aunque aun tuvieran ese color rojo, me miraban con arrepentimiento y dolor.

-Renesmee…- se fue acercando a mi, pero yo retrocedía no quería caer en una trampa- mi niña- comenzó a sollozar-... eres tu, mi pequeña pateadora

-¿mamá?- mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas- ¿eres tu?

-mi bebé…- corrió hacia mi y me abrazo, yo al principio estaba congelada por la sorpresa pero al poco tiempo la apreté contra mi, comencé a sacar todos mis sentimientos llorando.

-mamá…mamá- decía llorando- te extrañe mucho…

-mi niña, perdón… amor lo siento tanto- se separo de mi para verme-¡que grande estas!- en eso se fijo en mis heridas- mira todo lo que te hice- me toco la frente donde tenia una cortada- ¿te duele?

-un poco… ¡auch!

-debemos curarte…

-no te preocupes, estoy bien… de verdad- la abrace de nuevo- estoy feliz de que estés conmigo de nuevo

-yo también nena- me abrazo- ¿Dónde esta Jacob? Por que viniste con el ¿verdad?

-si, el esta con los demás… ¡es verdad! Los demás están luchando contra papá y los demás

-¿Edward? ¿Qué nos hicieron?- me pregunto

-una vampira los estuvo controlando todo este tiempo, por lo que se tía Alice y tío Emmett fueron a buscarla

-¿Alice? ¿Regresaron?

-si, ellos fueron los que no dijeron que ustedes estaban con vida… no saben que cosas pasaron, mamá necesitamos regresar… los demás ahora son mas importantes.

-esta bien

-vamos…- di un paso, pero el dolor en mi pierna me hizo caer- ¡demonios!

-Renesmee…- se agacho- ¿estas bien?

-no creo, mi pierna me duele mucho

-déjame ver- me levanto la manga del pantalón, mi pierna se veía bien solo algo hinchada… pero lo bueno es que no me la había roto- ¡dios mío! Perdóname hija

-no te preocupes, no eras tu en esos momentos… pues creo que tardaremos mas en llegar, no puedo caminar muy rápido y mucho menos correr

-permíteme- me tomo en brazos- como en los viejos tiempos

Entonces comenzó a correr, hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¡mamá! Ya no soy una niña, además estoy tan alta como tu- me queje

-no me quites este momento corazón… por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-tengo 10 años

-si que ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto sin dejar de correr

-Jake y yo estuvimos huyendo por muchos años ya que no sabíamos si los Vulturi iban tras nosotros, además de que mi crecimiento era muy notorio, al final nos quedamos en un pequeño pueblo, estuvimos ahí ya que había dejado de crecer por fin… fui a la universidad por un tiempo pero deje de ir…

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaba?- me miro preocupada

-no le veía caso, todos los días me iba al campo al pensar… si lo preguntas, yo me echaba la culpa de que se los hubieran llevado, me sentía muy mal, Jake me decía siempre que no era mi culpa pero no estaba del todo convencida, bueno Jacob me descubrió y no me presiono.

-¿Cómo esta Jake?

-muy bien, me ha cuidado muy bien

-lo sabia… y este… ¿ustedes?

-¡mamá! Eso es cosa entre el y yo

-entonces si…

-si, pero no es lo que tu piensas… el me quiere y me respeta, nada ah pasado- podía sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas- ese mismo día Jasper y Alice nos encontraron

-puedo imaginarme lo que pensaron… seguramente los acusaron de algo

-si, ella se veía tan feliz de verme y yo… yo, no la trate muy bien tampoco Jacob- vi que suspiraba- nos contaron lo que sucedió al principio no les creímos pero finalmente vinimos en su búsqueda lo mas extraño de todo fue encontrar a tía Rosalie trabajando en una tienda de 24 horas

-¿Cómo escapo Rosalie? No recuerdo mucho de ello, lo ultimo que recuerdo es despidiéndolos a ustedes e ir tras de Edward para ayudarlo… pero despues nada

-tío Emmett le ayudo, ella corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al mar…nado y nado hasta estar a salvo, ella fue la que estuvo yendo y viniendo para saber como están las cosas… asi que decidimos rescatarlos y aquí estamos

-¿Quién te enseño a pelear? Por que no creo que haya sido Jacob, le hubiera dado un ataque

-de hecho el se había opuesto pero le hicimos ver que era necesario además era necesario que el viajara a La Push, teníamos que conseguir la ayuda de la manada, entonces aprovechamos o mas bien Jasper aprovecho ese tiempo para entrenarme con ayuda de Alice y Rosalie

-ya veo…- estuvo pensativa- llegamos… ¿quieres caminar?

-si, no creo que me guste que todos me miren como mi madre me carga

-nena… eh estado 10 años sin ti, de alguna forma debo compensar

-mami- le volví abrazar- vamos de seguro todos se preguntaran como estoy

Comenzamos a caminar, yo con mas esfuerzo, hacia donde estaban todos… había mucho silencio a los lejos mire a los lobos que estaban echados sin hacer nada, ¿ya habrá acabado todo? Poco a poco reconocí los rostros de todos, pero mi mirada se fue directo al rostro de Jake el encontró su mirada con la mía.

-¡Renesmee!- corrió hacia mi, elevo del suelo y me abrazo- estaba tan preocupado

-¿ya para tu mejor amiga no hay abrazo?

-¿Bella?- me bajo- ¿eres tu amiga?

-la que viste y calza grandulón

-¡Bella!- también la abrazo- sigues igual de apestosa que antes

-yo también te extrañe Jake

Se separaron y caminamos para ir con los demás, Jacob noto como cojeaba y soltó un gruñido, le dije que estaba bien que no se preocupara pero como siempre hizo todo lo contrario.

-¡Bella!- empezaron todos los abrazos, entre todos Jasper también lo hizo y mi madre le respondió el abrazo sin reclamar nada.

-¡maldita sea suéltenme!- grito papá interrumpiendo el momento

-Edward…

-si, hemos decidido quien es el que se encargara de hacerlo reaccionar, pero nadie quiere golpearlo

-¿golpearlo?- mi madre los miro horrorizado

-asi funciono con Emmett

-no…- mi madre se separo de todos y camino hacia papá, nos quedamos esperando a ver que pasaba de todas formas el seguía sujeto, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura- ¿Qué te hicieron?- le acaricio el rostro, lo mas extraño es que el no hizo nada por alejarla- amor…

-¿Qué te hicieron a ti?- le respondió el

-me despertaron, y ahora es hora de que tu despiertes- le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y lo beso, yo me quede en shock por que el al principio pataleo pero poco a poco dejo de hacerlo y le respondió el beso- despierta amor- le dijo cuando se separo

-yo… ¡argh!- comenzó a retorcerse mas- no… no lo hare…- no sabia que era lo que demonios estaba pensando y que lo hacia sufrir asi- ¡basta!- de repente se separo de mi madre y siguió retorciéndose mas y mas, hasta que se detuvo alzando la vista.

-¿Edward?

-¿papá?- me acerque a ellos

-¿Renesmee…?- me miro yo le sonreí y asentí- Bella… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy amarrado?

-¡papi!- me acerque a el para abrazarlo a pesar de que estaba en el suelo y amarrado

Estaba muy contenta, por que al fin mi familia estaba junta de nuevo… pero aun faltaba cosas por hacer y eso era entrar al castillo, buscar a esa vampira que nos hizo esto a mi familia y acabar con ella antes de que ellos lo hagan con nosotros.

**¿Qué les pareció? Que bonita forma de hacer que Bella y Edward despertaran o sea cada quien tiene su forma de despertar lastima que a Emmett le toco el maltrato jeje, espero que no me haya manchado mucho por que a la pobre Renesmee la maltrate hasta que casi la mate xD sorry pero como saben una vampira/humana no es igual de fuerte que un vampiro completo, pero era hora de que viera lo que era la vida ¬¬ o eso creo jeje… ya solo queda dos capítulos mas el epilogo**

**Espero contar con sus lindos comentarios… **

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son SM, yo solamente los tome prestados**

**muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, son muy lindos la verdad me ponen contenta, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo.**

**- -En Busca De Los Cullen- -**

**Capitulo 9**

_**Alice**_

Seguimos buscando por todos lados pero no podíamos encontrar nada, se me hacia muy extraño ya que la ultima vez que vine aquí, hace mas de 11 años cuando Bella y yo vinimos a rescatar a Edward, el lugar donde Aro solía "comer" no estaba muy lejos pero no podía percibir ningún olor.

-esto es extraño- le dije a los chicos- no hay nadie, es como si hubieran desaparecido

-tienes razón, no logro sentir el olor de nadie ¿y ustedes chicas?- le pregunto a las lobas por si ella lograban sentir mejor el a vampiro

-nada- contesto Wanda- el castillo huele a abandonado, los únicos que desprenden olor son ustedes

-yo siento que deben estar escondidos- dijo Mel- no se por que pero siento que esta escondiendo a su vampira controladora

-pero no es solo ella, haya afuera no estaban ni Renata ni Chelsea- le respondí- se podría decir que escondes a sus tres tesoros mas grandes

-¿tienes alguna idea de donde puedan estar Tanya?- le pregunto Emmett

-en eso estoy pensando- se mantuvo callada unos momentos- Carmen recuerdas donde esta ese lugar donde solían hacer sus juntas

-si, pero esta hasta el piso mas profundo del castillo… ¿crees que…?

-no creo estoy segura- luego nos miro a nosotros- deben ir ahí, vayan por este pasillo… encontraran una puerta de metal, tiene que abrirla con un numero es 10360, no se que tiene que ver pero solo se que con ese numero puedes acceder

-¿A dónde irán ustedes?- les pregunte ya que había dicho vayan no vamos

-iremos ayudarles haya afuera, no se pero siento que Edward y Bella ya están peleando asi que necesitan la mas ayuda posible

-esta bien- les dije- tengan cuidado

-no tienes que… vamos Carmen

Ambas se fueron rápidamente hacia la salida, asi que solo quedamos nosotros cuatro. Seguimos el pasillo que nos había señalado, caminamos por unos diez minutos cuando encontramos la puerta de metal, tenia uno teclado con números asi que teclee los que me habían dicho y con un pequeño ruido se abrió. Mire a Emmett y asentí, los cuatro entramos todo estaba muy oscuro. Escuchamos unos ruidos que provenían de lo más profundo.

-¿no crees que hemos tocado fondo Aro?- pregunto una voz que reconocí como Marco- todas esas personas han muerto por… nada

-son solo peones aquí tenemos lo que necesitamos, a veces pienso que eres débil

-como digas

-hermanos yo creo que deberíamos callarnos- les interrumpió Cayo- parece que tenemos visitas

Los 6 vampiros voltearon al mismo tiempo, los seis ojos rojos nos miraban con una sed de sangre que por un momento sentí miedo.

-vaya, vaya…- comenzó Aro-miren quien tenemos aquí… unos espías- de repente su mirada se poso en mi- querida Alice, es una sorpresa verte había pensado que habías huido

-no lo creo, yo nunca hui solo buscaba la forma de acabar con ustedes

Mire la vista en los demás vampiros, pude reconocer a Chelsea y a Renata, pero a la que no reconocía era aquella vampira que no solo me miraba a mi si no mas que nada a Emmett quien estaba ajeno a todo.

-veo que tu eres Edith- me referí a ella, me miro y entrecerró los ojos- tenemos cosas pendientes contigo

-¿en serio?- me dijo con cierto sarcasmo- ¿por tú y yo tendremos cosas pendientes?

-no lo se… será por que por tu culpa nuestra familia se separo

-si fue divertirlo verlos atacándose entre si

Tenia muchas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, pero antes que nada me fije algo extraño en su mirada es como si quisiera… hacerme algo, pero frunció el seño no entendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Qué no pensaba controlarme o algo asi? Le eche una mirada a mi hermano que seguramente pensaba lo mismo que yo. Las chicas nos miraban confundidas seguramente también se preguntaban que pasaba, mire a las otras dos que nos veían de la misma manera, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué sucede?- les pregunte, con mas valor que antes- pensé que nos iban a matar o no se que

-¿Chelsea?- Aro la miro con cierto enfado

-no se que ocurre amo

-¿Edith?- intento de nuevo

-siento algo que me lo evita, no encuentro ninguna fisura

-¿Isabella?- gruño Cayo como si fuera una palabrota

-¿Bella?

-seguramente han logrado despertarla, cosa que no nos ayuda… pero en fin- Aro nos miro a los cuatro- tendremos que acabar con ustedes a la vieja escuela… ¡acábenlos!

Las chicas ya estaban transformadas en lobo para cuando Aro había terminado de decir eso, la pelea comenzó recibí unos de los ataques de Chelsea y de la otra vampira llamada Edith, me libere de sus golpes fácilmente. Las lobas comenzaron atacar a Aro y a Cayo, Marco simplemente estaba quieto sin hacer nada, Emmett llego a mi lado para ayudarme a quitarme de encima a las dos, Renata hacia lo posible por atacar a las lobas pero no podía.

-¡Quítate!- Emmett empujo a la vampira que el verlo su guardia bajo un poco

-¡Vámonos!- grito Aro, alcance a ver como ellos desaparecían por el techo

Chelsea se quedo abajo para atacándonos, pero era una batalla perdida al menos para ella pues en cuanto se quedo sola las lobas se arrojaron sobre ella y la eliminaron en pocos segundos.

-¡tenemos que seguirlas!- les grite, Emmett asintió pero para esto ellos habían huido por una puerta secreta.

Solo nosotros dos pudimos ir ya que ellas se quedaron a terminar con Chelsea, además de que por la puerta no cabían ellas, y de hecho el túnel estaba algo estrecho pero pudimos abrirnos paso por el, se escuchaba como alguien iba muy rápido por ellos. Sinceramente no sabia a donde iríamos a parar pero si ya habíamos empezado teníamos que terminar.

-hay que estar alerta Emmett

-lo se Alice, ¿oyes algo?

-solo el sonido de movimiento pero su olor es latente – le dije para que estuviera atento

Seguimos por el túnel, al final se veía una luz lo mas seguro es que diera hacia la salida. Rastreamos el olor de Aro pero este se iba con dirección contraria al de Cayo y Marco pues del último se sentía mas fuerte de los demás como si estuviera cerca de nosotros, comenzamos a buscar pero los rastros iban a diferentes lados.

-¿Qué hacemos?- me pregunto Emmett desesperado

-necesitamos a los demás- dije igual de desesperada- asi seria mas fácil rastrearlos

-la chicas nos vendrían bien, son muy rápidas y con buen sentido del olfato

-pero no podemos pedirles que vengan, además no cabían en el túnel

Entonces escuchamos el sonido de pasos entre la hierba, nos preparamos para un ataque cuando de repente salió Marco entre los arboles, su rostro se veía algo demacrado y aburrido, de hecho desde la ultima vez que lo vi se veía igual.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Emmett

-nada… solo ayudar

-¿de que clase?- esta vez pregunte yo

-se a donde irán, es una isla a pocos kilómetros de Italia… ahí es donde comenzaran desde cero, construirán una nueva guardia… aunque lamentablemente será mas difícil por que ahora Chelsea esta muerta y eso hará que unir a un nuevo clan sea mas difícil, Aro cometió la estupidez de mandas a luchar a todos al igual que Corin que tiene un don parecido pero no tan poderoso como el de Chelsea.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-supongo que prepararse para irse a buscarlos

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿a caso no eres parte de ellos?

-si, era… pero ahora ya nada de eso me importa, el poder para mi no es algo que me provoque satisfacción desde la muerte de mi Dídima… ya para mi nada es importante. Asi que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ayudarles.

-¿pero no sospechara de ti?

-no, ya que el aun tiene la idea de que estoy de su lado… de hecho Aro fue el que propuso separarnos pero en tres días nos reuniremos en la isla.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?

-Alice tu puedes saberlo, si es una trampa tu lo veras a tiempo…

-¿Qué hacemos Alice?- me pregunto Emmett

-creo… que lo único que nos queda es confiar en su palabra- mire a Marco- esta bien, confiaremos en ti

-bueno… tengo que irme tengo tres días para llegar… que tengan suerte

Marco se alejo corriendo por donde vino, yo mire a Emmett quien tenia mucho enfado. Seguramente quería vengarse de la vampira que lo había controlado, le dije que pelaría cuando estuviéramos todos asi tendríamos mas ventaja, además teníamos que ayudar a reaccionar a Esme y a Carlisle. Regresamos por el túnel ahora lo hicimos mas rápido ahora que no había peligro, las lobas estaban esperándonos sentadas a lado de ellas estaba una bola de fuego seguramente era Chelsea.

-vámonos- les dije ambas me miraron mal- les explicare cuando estemos con todos

.

.

Regresamos en poco tiempo, ahí estaban todos esperándonos vi que en el suelo estaban Eleazar, Zafrina, Kate, Esme y Carlisle aun amarrados, me pregunte en donde estaban Edward y Bella pues si estaban todos bien era por que los habían detenido y además sentía su olor.

-Alice que bueno que estas bien- llego Jasper a abrazarme- me tenias muy preocupado

-no te preocupes Jasper- le di un pequeño beso- estoy bien

-me da gusto, pero aun asi…

-¡Alice!- escuche que me gritaban, mire a mi derecha y vi a mi mejor amiga

-¡Bella!- no lo pensé ni dos veces cuando me lance a sus brazos ambas caímos por la fuerza con que me lance- ¡oh Bella! ¡Te extrañe demasiado!

-Yo también

-¿y para mi no hay abrazo?- voltee y Edward me miraba con una sonrisa

-¡Edward!

-me alegra mucho verte

-¡ay lo siento tanto!- les dije triste- se que debí haberles dicho todo, siento no haberme ido de esa manera, de haberles dado la impresión equivocada

-no te preocupes Alice, ya no han contado todo

-pero…

-ya Alice…- me interrumpió Bella- ya estamos todos aquí, ahora hay que buscar la manera en como hacer reaccionar a los demás.

-si, si pero antes tenemos que decirles algo.

_**Renesmee**_

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte, me había dado gusto ver a mi madre tan contenta al ver a mi tía Alice fue una escena muy enternecedora.

-bueno pudimos encontrar a Aro, Marco y Cayo, junto con sus esposas además de tres vampiras que reconocí como Chelsea, Renata y Edith ese es el nombre de la chica que los estuvo controlando, entre Melanie y Wanda eliminaron a Chelsea eso les dio ventaja a los demás de escapar.

-¿hacia donde?

-estamos en eso, no interrumpas Jacob… encontramos a Marco cuando íbamos tras de ellos al parecer no esta muy contento con ellos, nos dijo que en tres días se encontraran en una isla a pocos kilómetros de aquí, según el comenzaran de nuevo pues los muy tontos han eliminado a muchos de su guardia.

-y si miente- pregunto Tanya

-no lo se, pero el me dijo que yo me daría cuenta si mentía

-¿entonces que haremos?

-iremos a esa isla- dijo mamá- si queremos estar en paz, debemos eliminar a lo que queda de los Vulturi, tendremos que pelear de nuevo.

-¿volveremos a entrenar?- pregunto tío Emmett- Jasper nos ayudara

-no creo, siento que no lo necesitamos- dijo papá- siento que hemos entrenado por años, de hecho me siento mas fuerte

-tienes razón, yo me siento igual- se unió mi mamá-además tenemos que ir a un hospital o un medico por que Renesmee tiene que curar sus heridas y su pierna, la veo muy hinchada… y si por si fuera poco, debemos hacer que los demás despierten de su letargo a lo mejor ahora que esa vampira esta lejos sea mas fácil.

-¡mamá! Estoy bien- le dije- lo primordial es despertar a nuestra familia

-nada de eso jovencita, los despertaremos pero antes tienes que recuperarte

-pero…

-hazle caso a tu madre Renesmee- me dijo mi papá

-¡dios! ¡Como extrañe eso!- les sonreí a todos que me miraron como si estuviera loca- ¿Qué?

-nada- dijeron todos

-ya, ya- comencé a hablar tía Rosalie miro a nuestra familia que estaba en el suelo- ¿Cómo le hacemos?

-¿un golpe?- dijo tío Emmett

-¿un beso?- pregunto Jacob, pero sentí el tono de burla en su comentario

-¿una caída de medio kilometro?- inquirió Tanya

-¿Cómo?- pregunte- hay demasiadas maneras de hacerlo, además no sabemos con quien empezar

-creo que lo correcto seria que uno de nuestra familia ¿no?- pregunto tío Emmett- si quieren Tanya y Carmen lo harán con Eleazar y Kate

-me parece bien

Comenzamos acercarnos a ellos, con intensiones de de hacerlos reaccionar. De hecho la primero que lo hizo fue la abuela Esme.

-¡no se acerquen!- grito- no me toquen

-abuela…

-no me llames asi…

-tenemos que hacer algo- los mire- creo que…

-haremos esto rápido- Tanya se acerco de una manera amenazadora, de repente se acerco muy rápido hacia mi abuela yo cerré los ojos pues no me gustaba como la miraba, solamente escuche un sonido como si de una roca golpeara con otra y como muchos soltaban el aliento, abrí los ojos y Tanya ya se había separado de ella.

-¡auch!- fue lo único que dijo- ¿Tanya por que me golpeaste? ¿Qué hago atada? ¿Carlisle?

Ahora la voz de ella era suave de nuevo, como si ahora fuera ella.

-¿abuela?

-¿Quién eres?- entonces abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿Renesmee?

-soy yo abuela- me agache para soltarle las cadenas, ella se levanto rápidamente

-¡oh Nessie!- me dio un abrazo- están tan grande y hermosa

-gracias

-miren no quiero interrumpí este momento- dijo Tanya- pero aun quedan 4 vampiros a quienes debemos despertar…

A partir de ahí todo fue mas fácil, seguramente a la que mas le teníamos miedo de golpear era a mi abuela pero cuando Tanya se adelanto y fue la mas valiente de todos lo demás fue mas fácil y rápido, de la misma manera cada quien tuvo que darle un golpe muy fuerte para que despertaran, la única que no lo necesito fue Kate pues al ver a los demás como que algo se removió en su cuerpo y de repente pregunto que estaba pasando. Según la teoría de mi abuelo Carlisle era que ahora que la vampira estaba lejos quizá su don había perdido la fuerza.

Despues de muchos saludos mas de mi parte pues la mayoría preguntaba quien era yo, comenzamos a trazar el plan para ir a aquella isla, los lobos no podrían ir pues su olor era inconfundible y eso nos delataría, Seth dio la orden y se quedarían en un hotel para descansar y recuperarse de todo, el único que se negó a quedarse fue Jacob pero lo comprendía a mi también me habían pedido quedarme por que mi pierna resulto un poco mas grave de lo que se veía. Mi mamá me pidió un millón de disculpas que las mismas le dije que no tenia por que, pero yo al igual de terca que ella… al final me dejaron ir pero con la condición de que si todo se ponía peligroso me iría con Jacob.

Todo parecía un deja vú pero no me podía quejar, lo hacían por mi.

**Lo se muy corto, pero al menos ahora ya están todos están en sus 5 sentidos y pueden pelear contra los Vulturi ¿no? ¿Pero que pasara cuando lleguen a la isla? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo, ahora si solo queda un capitulo mas el epilogo.**

**Espero contar con sus comentarios **

**Kisses**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia**

**Hola, se que no tengo perdón de dios pero es que la verdad me bloquee demasiado y eso no me permitió terminar este capi, pero recibí muy buena ayuda y ahora se los traigo, este es el final, espero que les guste, aquí se los dejo… que lo disfruten. **

**_-En Busca de los Cullen-_**

_**Renesmee **_

Después de un tiempo meditando, lo más razonable sería a un hotel para descansar… más que nada por mí y la manada quien todos estaban muy agotados como para hacer otro viaje, así que lo mejor era descansar y mañana temprano saldríamos hacia la isla. Llegamos a un pequeño hotel nada ostentoso a las afueras de Volterra, la manada se dormiría en tres habitaciones distintas mientras que los demás ocuparían otras tres pero como nadie dormía irían a cazar lo del hotel seria solo una fachada, los únicos que no quisieron ir fueron mis padres, los comprendí pues aun teníamos tantas cosas de que hablar.

-¡me alegra que por fin estemos juntos!- les dije mientras me dejaba caer en la cama pues aun mi pierna no se curaba del todo pero ya me sentía mucho mejor- los eh extrañado tanto

-¡ay hija no sabes cuánto siento lo de tu pierna!- me dijo mi mamá acostándose a mi lado- creo que me eh sobrepasado un poco, perdón

-Bella sabes perfectamente que estábamos siendo controlados… yo también dije cosas horribles sobre todo a Jacob

-no te preocupes papá- me levante un poco- el no esta enojado contigo, creo que en el fondo está feliz de que todos estemos reunidos

Mi padre cambio el semblante de inmediato, quizá no pudiera leer mentes pero sabía exactamente en lo que estaba pensando y eso me daba un poco de risa pero no quise reírme por que eso lo molestaría mas.

-pues ahora veo que ustedes se están llevando muy _bien _

-¡papá!- me queje- aun no tenemos nada

-Renesmee se exactamente lo que estaba pensando no te ve exactamente como un _nada_

-Edward no agobies a la niña- se quejo mamá

No sé porque la escena me hizo reír como loca, si era sincera extrañaba mucho este tipo de situación, ambos me miraron como si hubiera perdido la razón y era verdad, a pesar de lo que se avecinaba mañana estaba muy feliz.

-¿de qué te ríes?

-que siempre soñé esto… que ambos pelearan porque papá me regañara por algo mientras tú me defiendes.

-creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar…

Y así pasamos la mitad de la noche hablando, aunque mamá en ocasiones me preguntaba si estaba cansada o tenia sueño, yo me negaba quería aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible con ellos. Ya por ahí de las 4:00 de la mañana comencé a sentir el sueño apoderarse de mi cuerpo y caí rendida de inmediato.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, sonreí al ver nuevamente a mis padres a lado mío cuando desperté abrace a mi mamá que me respondió, de igual manera abrace a mi padre.

El desayuno ya me estaba esperando y cuando termine nos reunimos en la habitación más grande que era la de mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme para comenzar a planear nuestro ataque.

Cuando llegamos ya había algunos miembros discutiendo.

-Necesitamos una emboscada –Eleazar le decía a tío Jasper.- Si es que tienes razón, ellos ya habrán creado nuevos vampiros asi que no están del todo solos.

-Eso es una brillante idea… pero… ¿Quiénes serán el sebo? Nuestro olor será fácil de reconocer asi que…

Hubo un extraño momento en el que todos voltearon a ver a la manada.

-No –grite alarmada, no podia creer que fueran capaces al sacrificar a mi otra familia.

-No Nessie, es perfecto, ellos llamaran su atención dejándolos con la guardia baja y podremos aprovechar para atacar nosotros –tío Jasper me dijo muy convencido de lo que decía eso me hizo enojar mas.

Mire a Jake quien estaba mirando a Jasper, para despues mirarme a mi asintiendo yo no comprendí eso.

-Lo haremos –dijo Jake sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos.- Haremos lo posible por distraerlos lo suficiente.

-perfecto –Jasper sonrió.

Me enoje mucho pero si Jake seria capaz de luchar yo lo haría con el, me levante muy decidida y me pare frente a el.

-Voy contigo –quise acercarme mas pero mi mamá me detuvo del brazo.

-no Nessie… -mamá me miro mortificada- tu iras con nosotros. No puedo permitir que te expongas a ese peligro, además tu pierna aun no esta del todo curada asi que no seas necia y deja de que los muchachos hagas su trabajo.

-madre no puedo dejar a Jake… -le di una mirada suplicante- el ha estado conmigo desde que recuerdo y es mi turno de estar a su lado ahora cuando más me necesita.

Escuche un gruñido, no tenia que ser un genio para saber de quien era-no Renesmee no dejaremos que te arriesgues de esa manera, vendrás con nosotros… soy tu padre, es una orden

-no…

-Rensmee- intervino mi madre, pero le interrumpí

-no mamá, eh estado todos estos años sin ustedes y el único que me ha cuidado es Jacob… asi que no me vengan a tratar como una niña que necesita que la cuiden… por que Jacob lo hizo perfectamente sin ustedes

La habitación se quedo en silencio, los único que me miraban eran mi familia y mis padres, ambos tenían una mirada triste entonces mamá abrazo a papá. Entonces entendí que la había regado.

-lo siento- dije al ver sus cara de tristeza- se que ustedes… ningunos de ustedes escogió esto, pero estoy grandecita para cuidarme sola, además tío Jasper me entreno… ¿a caso desconfían de el?

Todos miraron Jasper y este asintió afirmando lo que había dicho, mis padres aun no se les veían del todo convencidos pero al final aceptaron. Mi mamá se acerco a Jacob, ella era mucho mas baja que el asi que Jake tuvo que bajar su cara para que quedaran frente a frente.

-Jacob Black… cuida a mi hija, se que lo has hecho muy bien… pero haya afuera no podremos estar todos al pendiente asi que como te lo pedí hace años, no la dejes.

-Isabella Marie Swan Cullen… te juro que nada le pasara a Renesmee, lo cumplí y lo cumpliré siempre.

-Cuento con ello- esta vez hablo papá- por que tu y yo tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar cuando todo esto acabe, ¿me escuchaste?- no se que le habrá dicho Jake en su mente por que mi papá asintió- exactamente de eso estoy hablando.

-bueno dejemos la charla silenciosa a un lado, y comencemos a prepararnos- intervino tío Emmett

.

.

Íbamos de camino a la isla de Pantellaria, que después de una larga búsqueda y con algunos conocimientos geográficos, dimos con ella íbamos en un bote que mi familia se había robado, en este estabamos un poquito apretados pues íbamos mas de 10 personas dentro de él.

-¡ya casi llegamos!- grito Jacob para que todos lo oyeran

Entonces el aroma inconfundible de los vampiros comenzó a llegarme a la nariz, voltee a ver a los demás y tenían la nariz arrugada además de que se notaban que ya estaban a punto de saltar al ataque.

-¡listos!

Pensaba que con forme nos acercáramos a tierra firme iban a comenzar a bajar la velocidad del bote pero este siguió de frente y encallo en la playa. Los lobos ya estaban peleando con algunos neófitos pero no se veían por ningún lado a los más importantes. Para eso mi familia ya había llegado y estaban ayudándoles a los de la manada.

Mientras papá me jalo del brazo y comenzamos a correr isla dentro, al parecer había escuchado algo. Voltee a mi lado y Jake estaba a mi otro lado, detrás de nosotros venían mis tíos Emmett y Rose. Mama se nos unió a los pocos metros.

-ya los estoy protegiendo. –Grito ella- asi que no se preocupen por ser controlados

Llegamos a la profundidad y encontramos una pequeña cabaña donde una vampira un poco pequeña casi como tía Alice nos encaro yo me detuve y mi madre se puso frente a mi a pesar de que la había visto asi la otra ocasión aun me daba miedo ver su mirada deformada por la furia.

- Déjenmela a mi –grito mi madre corriendo a atacarla.

Nosotros seguimos corriendo pero vimos que cuatro vampiros salieron corriendo en otra dirección. Repentinamente los tres hombres se detuvieron y voltearon a enfrentarnos y el de cabello blanco comenzó a atacarme pero iba esquivando cada golpe.

Cayo, según grito Carlisle, se quedo parado frente a mí y siguió atacándome. Yo embestí contra el, a leguas se le notaba que era un vampiro que no luchaba mucho por que sus movimientos eran torpes y predecibles, hasta yo que era nueva en esto se me hacia fácil esquivarlo. Note que solo estábamos mi tío Emmett, mi papá, mi madre (que aun seguía con esa vampira), Jake y yo, los demás estaban por su lado peleando.

Escuche algunos crujidos a mi alrededor y vi bolas de fuego salir de la nada, fue entonces cuando note que faltaba uno de los vampiros pues el otro aun estaba cerca de los demás. En mi momento de distracción el vampiro me golpeo y me hizo caer al suelo, haciéndome que resintiera mí lastimada pierna, me queje por el dolor.

Entonces lo vi frente a mí yo seguía en el suelo, creo que esta vez si me rompió la pierna.

-¡diablos!- me queje

-adiós niña tonta- cerré mis ojos, pero no sentí ningún golpe de lo contrario se oían ruidos de algo desgarrarse, ya mi familia se había encargado de ese vampiro. Mi madre se acerco corriendo preocupada, me ayudo a levantarme pero yo me queje ahora si me dolía muchísimo.

-¡mi niña! ¿Cómo esta tu pierna?- prácticamente me tenia cargada- ¿te la lastimo mucho ese infeliz?

-estoy bien, pero creo que el golpe que me dio me la rompió- la escuche gruñir- ¡mamá!

-perdón hija, pero ya acabo

-¿los demás?- me fije que solo Jake, mi papá y tío Emmett estaban aquí

-fueron ayudar a los lobos con los neófitos.

Voltee repentinamente y tío Emmett salió corriendo en otra dirección.

_**Emmett**_

Corrí tras la tal Edith que había salido corriendo después de dejar atrás a los tres Vulturi cuando ya no eran más que unas bolas de fuego, a excepción de Marco. Podía jurar que los había manipulado como lo había hecho conmigo y los demás, asi que esta vez no iba a escapar, yo me encargaría de ella de una vez por todas… no solo por mi familia, si no por haberme utilizado como su muñeco.

No tarde mucho en alcanzarla a pesar de que me llevaba algo de ventaja, la intercepte haciéndola caer por la inercia.

-¡bu!- le dije cuando la tuve frente a frente

-Emmett- dijo algo tranquila, no entendía por que

-¿Por qué estas tan tranquila?- le dije con todo mi desprecio, ella lo noto por que se tenso

-yo… no lo estoy- esta voz sonó mas valiente, pero sabia que tenia miedo. Fue entonces cuando sentí como si algo estuviera presionando mi mente, fue cuando lo comprendí, ella estaba tratando de controlarme.

Le sonreí

-no creo que eso funcione _linda_… tu don no funciona en mi

-¿Por qué…?

-muy fácil- comencé a reírme- mi hermanita es excelente bloqueando los dones de vampiros sin importancia como tu

-Emmett tu no entiendes…- comenzó a temblar, era fantástico verla de esa manera. Quería que pagara todo el tiempo que me tuvo alejado de mi Rosalie, por lo que le hizo a mi familia y sobretodo por haberme controlado haciéndome creer que ella y yo éramos algo.

-¡cállate!- le grite- ¡como te atreves a tratarme como tu juguete!... se que me usaste

-yo nunca te use- comenzó a cercarse hacia mi, pero a cada paso que daba yo me alejaba- tu eres especial para mi…

-¡no digas estupideces! ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy especial para ti? Si lo único que me hacías era controlarme, me tratabas como tu muñeco… ¡como un títere!

-no es verdad- seguía con lo mismo- desde el primer momento que te vi… yo me enamore de ti Emmett- se acerco a mi pero me aleje- es por eso es que jamás nadie te toco, por que iban a matarte… yo no deje que lo hicieran, si no fuera por mi ya estarías muerto.

-ah decir verdad eso no es amor… era solo tu soledad y egoísmo lo que te hacia creer eso, asi que por tu bien espero que sepas rezar por que este será tu fin.

-Emmett por favor- me rogo, pero iba retrocediendo mas y mas- perdóname…

-no mereces vivir… no despues de todo el daño que causaste, las familias que separaste y destruiste y sobre todo por separar a mi sobrina de sus padres.

-sabes que yo… yo lo hacia

-¿Por qué los Vulturis?- la interrumpí- si acabo de ver como los dejabas solos…- entonces caí en cuenta- por eso comenzaron a atacarnos, tu… tu los estabas controlando para que ellos hicieran que se sacrificaran para salvar tu pellejo…

-tenia que hacerlo, era yo o ellos

-eso hace que mi decisión de matarte sea mas correcta

-yo te amo Emmett, vente conmigo huyamos

-¿estas loca?- gruñí molesto- yo tengo a alguien especial, esa persona que de verdad amo y me ama por que ella hizo todo lo posible por que yo regresara a la normalidad

-no puedes matarme… -ahora sus argumentos eran muy tontos, solo estaba haciendo tiempo pues su final estaba cerca.-

-lo siento, pero no tengo alternativa, hiciste sufrir a mucha gente…- _hazlo ya _me gritaba mi mente, tenia que hacerlo no podía dejar que siguiera con vida.

-Emmett… se que me mataras, solo quiero que me dejes pedirte perdón… ya que tu eres la única persona que de verdad me dolió hacerle daño.

-no se por que me cuesta creerte Edith

-estas en todo tu derecho Emmett- se dejo caer de rodillas de nuevo- esta bien, mátame… libéreme de la soledad, ya que si no puedo estar a tu lado no me importa vivir.

Tenia que ser rápido, antes de que ella cambiara de opinión y me atacara, me acerque a ella y la tome de la cabeza, pero antes de que tan siquiera le hiciera algo escuche que me decía un _te amo _antes de que su cabeza abandonara su cuerpo, fui rápido al aventar sobre su cuerpo ramas secas y avente mi encendedor para comenzara a encender el fuego.

No se por que, pero matarla no me había causado ninguna satisfacción al contrario me sentía algo mal por lo que había hecho, me sentía ¿triste?... quizá por que cuando ella me controlaba habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntos o que se yo. Entonces a mi mente vino el rostro de Rosalie, y me recordé que de seguramente ella estaría preocupada por mi asi que me dirigí hacia donde estaban los demás.

_**Jacob**_

Había hecho una fogata para comenzar quemar a los cuerpos de los chupasangres y cuando terminamos con el último regresamos a la playa donde también ya estaban quemando los demás cuerpos.

Mire a Carlisle tratando de despertar a un vampiro, cuando al fin lo logro este estaba algo desorientado.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están Cayo y Aro?

-se han ido Marco- le contesto Eleazar- al fin todo ha terminado, ahora eres libre

-déjame decirte que no Eleazar, aun tengo mucho por hacer

-¿que cosa?

-tengo que iniciar de nuevo… aun los vampiros necesitan saber que hay leyes y que estas tienen que ser respetadas, asi que volveré a empezar… formare una nueva guardia justa y responsable… asi que Carlisle- miro al doc- necesito alguien justo como tu, se que quizá no te interese pero quisiera saber si te gustaría unirte a mi.

Carlisle sonrió, por un momento pensé que aceptaría pero me sorprendió más cuando negó.

-lo siento amigo mío, pero aunque me halaga que me hayas considerado, tienes razón no estoy interesado, ahora quiero disfrutar de nuevo tener a mi familia reunida de nuevo a demás de que quiero recuperar el tiempo que eh perdido lejos de mi nieta- le sonrió a Renesmee y esta se la respondió- gracias pero debo decir que no.

-supongo que ya lo sabia- Marco también sonrió- pero tenia que intentarlo

Estuvimos un rato mas descansando, las columnas de humo se veían por todas partes, estuvimos esperando un momento, pero sentía que algo faltaba o mas bien alguien.

-¿han visto a Emmett? –pregunto la Barbie mortificada.

-no lo puedo ver –la médium se alarmo aunque ya sabía que estando entre nosotros no vería nada.

-Pues no escucho sus pensamientos…

La cara de la rubia se deformo de la preocupación unos extraños ruidos casi parecidos los sollozos salieron de su garganta.

Entonces antes de que los demás se pusieran tristes, el grandulón salió de los mas profundo del bosque, tenia una cara algo desconcertada y afligida, al parecer lo que haya pasado del otro lado lo había lastimado. Pero su cara cambio al ver a Rosalie "llorando" pues se acerco corriendo hacia ella.

-nena ¿Qué paso? –el grandulón se agacho a su lado, ella levanto la vista y sonrió. -¿Por qué estas llorando?

-¡Emmy! –Se emociono y lo abrazo y lo beso- ¡pedazo de idiota!- le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¡no sabias lo preocupada que me tenias, ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-Rose nena yo…- apenas iba a hablar cuando lo interrumpió

-nunca… me oíste, ¡nunca me vuelvas hacer eso!

-lo siento Rosie

Todos comenzamos a reir al ver la escena, ya todo había terminado, las demás parejas y amigos comenzaron a abrazarse entre si, incluyendo Edward y Bella quienes estaba besándose, entonces mi Renesmee se separo de ellos y cojeando llego a mi lado para abrazarme.

-por fin todo acabo- me dijo, su cara la tenia en mi pecho

-lo se, al fin estamos todos juntos… pero no debiste caminar, con que me hubieras llamado hubiera bastado para tenerme a tu lado.

- no importa- me estrecho mas-no puedo creerlo…- se me quedo viendo a los ojos y yo de la misma manera, entonces sus ojos bajaron a mis labios con una clara invitación a besarla yo tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo pero con los sucesos anteriores nunca tuvimos la oportunidad, asi que me acerque a ella y de manera suave choque mis labios con los de ella, había olvidado lo suaves y delicados que eran su labios, trate de intensificar el beso pero un gruñido no del todo amable nos separo.

-¡Jacob Black!- Edward me grito- ¡suelta a mi hija ahora mismo!

-¡papá!- le grito Renesmee- ¡ya no soy una niña! ¡Amo a Jacob Black!

Yo sonreí ante esa declaración, yo también amaba a mi pequeña que tenia entre mis brazos.

-¡yo también te amo Renesmee Cullen!

Y sin importarme la molestia de Edward, volví a besar a Renesmee que esta me respondió gustosa, lo único que se oia eran los gritos de jubilo de los demás y los gruñidos de Edward, pero esta vez no me importo ahora todos estábamos a salvo habíamos terminado con todos. Ahora nuestra familia, digo nuestra por que a pesar de todo yo consideraba a los Cullen como mi familia, estaba junta y nos esperaba toda la eternidad por delante para disfrutarlo.

Fin

**Bueno nenas este es el fin, espero que les haya gustado… de verdad me costo algo terminarlo pero gracias a mi amiga 3DiTh pude terminarlo, aun falta un pequeño epilogo asi que aun no termina del todo, creo que como compensación por haberles hecho esperar tanto… si veo que me dejaron muchos reviews, se lo subo mañana mismo ¿les late?**

**Bueno nos vemos, espero sus comentarios **

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son SM, yo solamente los tome prestados**

**Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios… ahora sin mas les dejo este pequeño epilogo, espero que les guste… no leemos abajo.**

**- -En Busca De Los Cullen- -**

**Epilogo**

_**Bella **_

Han pasado 5 años desde que al fin fuimos libres de todo, despues de eso retomamos nuestras vidas, pero yo aun quería hacer algo importante. Necesitaba ver a mi padre, se gracias a la manada que seguía vivo, solo que ahora se había jubilado de la comisaria y ahora vivía con Sue, cuando Leah murió y a mi me dieron por muerta por que había desaparecido ambos se hicieron muy unidos ya que el dolor de perder a sus hijas era algo que podían compartir, hasta que entre ambos nació la chispa y se enamoraron.

Recuerdo como fue cuando nos vio a Edward, Renesmee y a mí, no me importo que le asustara verme igual a mi y a mi marido, solo me importaba el hecho de que lo volvería a ver.

_Había tocado el timbre, estaba demasiado nerviosa hacia muchos años que no veía a mi padre y lo extrañaba muchísimo, pero también tenia miedo de cómo fuera a reaccionar._

_-tranquila amor- me dijo Edward poniendo su mano en mi hombro._

_-lo se es solo…_

_-tranquila mamá, abuelo Charlie se pondrá feliz de verte- mi hija me sonrió pero aun asi_

_-¡ya voy!- se escucho la voz de Sue desde adentro, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel_

_-no te preocupes amor- Edward me dio un beso en la frente- estará feliz de verlas_

_No pasaron ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió mostrándome a Sue, estaba un poco mas vieja de lo que recordaba pues su pelo ya tenia mas canas y había pequeñas arrugas en su cara, al verme su rostro mostros sorpresa y alegría al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Bella?- pregunto como si no se lo pudiera creer_

_-hola Sue… _

_-me da tanta alegría verte- sin pensármelo me abrazo, era algo que no me esperaba de ella pues siempre le había temido a los vampiros- pensamos que…_

_-no, aquí estoy- tome la mano de mi hija- ¿recuerdas a Renesmee?_

_-la pequeña_

_-ya no soy pequeña…- también la abrazo- ¿Edward?_

_-quien mas_

_A todos nos recibió con un abrazo, pero no podía esperar más para ver a mi padre._

_-¿y mi papá?_

_-esta arriba, se pondrá tan feliz… han sido 12 años sin verte_

_-debo verlo_

_Sin pensarlo entre a lo que era antes mi casa, subí corriendo las escaleras podía escuchar el sonido de dos corazones, entonces sentí el olor de mi padre y fui hacia la recamara, me quede parada cuando vi su espalda. Estaba sentado en una mecedora viendo hacia la ventana, me acerque a el hasta quedar atrás._

_-papá_

_El volteo y cuando me vio, su rostro se veía sorprendido pero mas que cuando lo hizo Sue._

_-¿Bells?_

_-soy yo papi_

_-¡oh hija!- se levanto de la mecedora y corrió abrazarme, ahora estaba mas encorvado que antes su cabello rizado ahora tenia canas y entradas en la frente, pero aun estaba ahí mi padre la persona que me había comprendido y estado conmigo en los peores momentos- te extrañe tanto, pero no has cambiado… pero eso no importa, te extrañe nena… cuando supe que te había perdido, pensé que moriría _

_-aquí estoy papá… y no vengo sola_

_-¿Quién?_

_-¿abuelo?- Renesmee se hizo presente_

_Charlie casi le da un paro al ver a su nieta, tampoco pregunto nada cuando la vio tan crecida eso era lo que mas me gustaba de mi padre. Estuvimos hablando de todo lo que hizo en este tiempo, me entere que tenia una media hermana de 6 años, de ella era el sonido del otro corazón, me la presentaron la cual honraron en llamarla Leah Isabella era una niña muy parecida a mi se notaba a leguas que era mi hermana._

_Lo mas gracioso que la niña era muy despierta y preguntona_

_-¿eres mi hermanita Bella?- me pregunto cuando nos presentaron- mmmm… pensé que eras mas vieja._

_-si soy tu hermana ¿y tu eres…?- ya sabia quien era pero quería que me dijera_

_-me llamo Leah Isabella… pero mis amigos me dicen Lisa, no se por que- se encogió de hombros, entonces miro a mi marido- ¿es tu novio?_

_-no… es mi esposo_

_-¿esposo? ¿Cómo mis papis?-asentí_

_-hola Lisa- le saludo Edward, ella se sonrojo… no había duda, si era mi hermana _

_De repente se nos quedo viendo, su pequeño seño se frunció era signo que estaba pensando_

_-¿Qué edad tienen?_

_-17_

_-20- dijimos al mismo tiempo_

_-son muy jóvenes… además de que son muy pálidos, excepto por Nessie…- se quedo pensando pero al fin se encogió de hombros- Nessie ¿quieres jugar?_

_-si, claro- ambas salieron rumbo a la habitación de Lisa, que antes eran la misma_

_-es muy curiosa- me dijo Edward- se nota que es una Swan_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-por que se parece a ti, asi eras de curiosa conmigo_

_-¡Edward!- le di un golpe en el hombro- no lo era mucho_

_-si eso dices amor- hizo cara de indiferencia_

_-eres un tonto- me acerque a el y lo bese_

_Con Renesmee fue otra cosa, pues a Lisa le caía muy bien y se la pasaron jugando por mucho tiempo, parecían de la misma edad aunque técnicamente, ambas eran de casi la misma edad… solo que la fisionomía era diferente, pero me dio gusto que mi hija se llevara tan bien con su "tía". _

_Le pregunte a Charlie por mi madre pero me dijo que ella quedo mas devastada por mi desaparición, por lo que sabia siguió adelante y ahora ella con Phil me habían dado otro hermanito de 5 años se llamaba Resse y ellos seguían viviendo en Jacksonville, decidi dejar mejor asi las cosas, que mi madre tuviera un hermoso recuerdo de mi para que otra despedida no la matara. Renesmee me prometió que iría a visitarla para que la conociera asi estaríamos en contacto aunque sea de esa manera._

_Me despedí de mi padre prometiéndole que lo visitaría más a menudo, por que también quería estar más tiempo con ellos y mi hermanita. _

Ahora los visitaba al menos una vez al mes, para evitar sospechas.

La familia había crecido mas, pues Benjamín y Zafrina habían perdido a sus clanes, Carlisle les comento si querían quedarse con nosotros o con los Denali asi no estarían solos, al final Zafrina decidió irse a buscar a Kachiri y Benjamín se quedo con nosotros ambos estaban tristes por perder a sus amigos y pareja, pero la vida sigue o eso al menos dijeron.

Las cosas iban mejor, Renesmee se había ido a vivir con Jacob pues poco tiempo despues le pidió que se casara con el, una parte de mi estaba triste pues mi hijita se iría a crear su propia familia, apenas acabándola de recuperar pero otra parte estaba feliz pues con Jacob estaría bien cuidada y estaría segura.

Edward fue harina de otro costal, pues le costo mucho trabajo aceptar el matrimonio de ellos dos, despues de que Renesmee le dijera que no se iría muy lejos además de que nos visitaría todo el tiempo, pues teníamos la eternidad para ello. Edward al final acepto lanzándole una amenaza a Jacob de que cuidara bien a su hija, además la boda no seria pronto aun tenían que esperar un poco por que Renesmee aun no era mayor de edad legalmente y pues tampoco su físico lo parecía al menos tenían que esperar un poco mas de 2 años.

La sorpresa fue un año despues cuando en una visita, Renesmee vino a darnos una noticia.

_-familia- se paro en frente de todos_

_-¿Qué pasa hija?- le pregunte, pero antes de que respondiera Edward se levanto echando chispas- sabia que había escuchado sus pensamientos, supongo que debí haber puesto mi escudo para evitar estas cosas._

_-¡estas embarazada!- gruño- lo voy a matar_

_-¡papá!- se quejo ella_

_-¿es cierto?- me levante a preguntarle_

_-si, pero papá se nos adelanto_

_-¡que bien!- grito Alice contenta- ¿Cuánto tiempo?_

_-3 meses_

_-¡3 meses!- grite- ¡felicidades!_

_Entre las cuatro la abrazamos, Edward estaba hecho una furia. Jacob se mantenía alejado de el, pero aun asi su mirada hacia mi hija era de pura ternura y felicidad, me acerque a el con una sonrisa en la cara._

_-felicidades nuevo papá- le di un abrazo_

_-gracias Bella, estoy muy feliz_

_-y…_

_-¿y… que?- me pregunto _

_-¿Cuándo es al boda? No creerás que mi hija tendrá a sus bebés fuera del matrimonio_

_-pues- comenzó a reir- veras… es una historia muy graciosa_

_-¡ya se han casado!- de nuevo grito Edward- ahora si…- pero no hizo ningún movimiento pues Emmett y Jasper lo habían detenido._

_-¡calmate Edward!- le dijo Emmett divertido_

_-Ella ya no es una niña- este fue Jasper_

_-suéltenme par de tarados- les dijo, yo ignore a mi marido y dirigí mi vista a estos dos _

_-¿Jacob? ¿Renesmee?- los mire a los dos reprobatoriamente, pues aunque estaba contenta hacer las cosas a escondidas era algo un poco irresponsable- ¿quieren explicarme como es eso de que ya se han casado?_

_-este… veras mamá, en cuanto me entere que estaba embarazada… nos fuimos a Las Vegas para casarnos_

_-¿se casaron y no nos invitaron?- dijo Alice igual de histérica- ¿Cómo se atrevieron?_

_-es su decisión Alice- la defendí- pues no me queda mas que decir que felicidades_

_Despues de todo Edward no mato a Jacob como tanto lo había amenazado, al final se puso feliz por nuestra hija y por los nuevos nietos que esperaban._

Ahora corriendo alrededor de la casa estaban nuestros dos nietos William Edward y Sarah Isabella Black Cullen, habían sido gemelos niño y niña, eran parecidos a Renesmee solo que el cabello era negro como el de Jacob además de que ambos eran de un tono tostado en la piel con la misma característica olivácea de un vampiro moreno, lo bueno es que ellos habían nacido con un crecimiento normal aunque desde un principio mostraron tener una parte mas vampiresca pues aunque los dos comían comida humana eran un poco mas fuertes de lo normal y sus sentidos eran mas desarrollados, aun no sabíamos si alguno de ellos en un futuro se transformaría en lobo pues ninguno de los dos mostraron algún don sobrenatural.

-¿en que piensas amor?- me dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda

-en lo mucho que Jacob y Renesmee pasaron, lo que pasamos para llegar a donde estamos

-bueno… admiro mucho a nuestra hija por su valentía

-yo también… a pesar de todo jamás se dio por vencida ahora mírala… casada y con sus propios hijos, nuestros nietos

-jamás pensé que algún día tendría todo esto, siempre tuve la idea de que estaría solo o contigo cuando te encontré pero mira lo que nos has dado y digo nos por que también a la familia les diste algo más: una nieta, bisnietos y sobrinos.

-bueno… jeje tu ayudaste también

-eso si- se acerco a besarme- te amo Bella

-yo también Edward

Escuchamos como nuestra hija nos llamaba, nos fuimos con ella a disfrutar la eternidad con nuestra familia y más a nuestros nietos.

FIN

**Al fin llego al final, espero que les haya gustado… muchas gracias a cada uno que se dieron su tiempecito para leerla y dejarme su opinión, la verdad me dio mucho que esta idea que salió de la nada haya recibido tan buena aceptación. Ahora solo me queda decirles que si quieren leer algo más de mí aun tengo mi otra historia **_LA QUE NO PODIA AMAR _**si les interesa adelante. **

**Pues no me queda otra más que decirle gracias… ahora su último comentario**

**Kisses**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


End file.
